La Limite
by Harana
Summary: Harry a un léger problème avec sa popularité. La solution ? Un bon talent de comédiens pour le Gryffondor et Hermione... Mais où est la limite de cette comédie ? HPHG. Rating élevé, risque de scènes euh…osés…lol. Tient pas compte du tome6.
1. Chapter 1

**La limite**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR la bienheureuse.

**Résumé :** Harry a un léger problème avec sa popularité. La solution ? Un bon talent de comédiens pour le Gryffondor et Hermione... Mais où est la limite de cette comédie ? HP/HG. Rating élevé, scènes euh…osés…lol. Tient pas compte du tome6.  
Cette histoire comportera 5 voir 6 chapitres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 

-Oh bon sang ! Trop c'est trop ! Si ça continue, je vais devoir utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité même en allant en cours ! Ça ne peut plus durer !

Ron jeta un regard compatissant à son ami en montant à sa suite les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

- Elles vont bien finir par se lasser, t'inquiète pas !

Ils débouchèrent dans leur dortoir où se trouvaient déjà Seamus et Dean occupés à jouer aux cartes et Neville qui soignait amoureusement son Filet du diable fraîchement offert...

- Ron, répliqua Harry avec une légère pointe de reproche dans la voix, depuis combien de temps Voldemort est parti en enfer ?

Ron grimaça un peu mais répondit néanmoins :

- Euh, trois mois environ.

- Bien, et depuis quand ces filles me harcèlent ?

Au mot « filles », les trois autres garçons prêtèrent une oreille attentive à la conversation de l'attrapeur et du gardien des Gryffondor.

- Euh, et bien trois mois environ, répéta malgré lui le rouquin.

- Tu vois, fit Harry dans un geste fataliste, si elles s'accrochent à moi depuis tout ce temps, alors que je ne fais absolument _rien_ pour encourager leurs avances, je ne pense pas qu'elles s'arrêteront de si tôt !

- Allez, Harry, dans deux mois c'est les ASPICS et après tu seras tranquille ! lança Dean d'un air amusé.

Mais Harry, lui, n'avait pas l'air du tout amusé.

- Deux mois, grommela-t-il, tu te rends compte du calvaire ?!? Je ne vais jamais pouvoir le supporter surtout si je dois réviser !

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un concours chez toutes les filles de cinquième et sixième années pour savoir qui arriverait à sortir avec toi, lâcha nonchalamment Seamus en abattant sur son couvre-lit son joker qui tressautait tout seul dans sa carte.

- Manquait plus que ça ! s'exaspéra Harry en s'affalant sur son lit de tout son long. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Elles ne peuvent pas s'attaquer à Rogue ? Après tout, si l'autre psychopathe décérébré s'est désintégré c'est en grande partie grâce à lui !

- Beurk mais ce... ce truc est trop moche ! s'exclama Seamus.

- Ne soit pas modeste, Harry, répliqua Neville, si V...Voldemort n'est plus, c'est essentiellement grâce à toi.

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil peu amène au futur botaniste. Son désir le plus cher à l'heure actuelle aurait été de pouvoir disparaître pour quelque temps de la surface du globe ou mieux que les sorciers oublient et tournent cette page de leur histoire. Visiblement, c'était trop leur demander.

- En tout cas, moi j'aimerais bien que quelques filles de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle me courent après, reprit tranquillement Seamus, cela doit être agréable d'avoir le choix !

- C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi tu n'en choisirais pas une, histoire d'être tranquille ? continua Dean en prenant une carte dans la pioche.

- C'est ce que je lui ai déjà dis, répliqua Ron en farfouillant dans sa malle, mais _Monsieur_ estime que ce ne serait pas noble et correct envers la fille concernée !

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible que les autres garçons ne prirent pas le temps de décrypter.

- C'est vrai que depuis Cho, c'est le calme plat, il faudrait peut-être qu'il se bouge un peu, commenta Seamus.

- Ouais, mais c'était délicat avec un malade aux fesses qui cherchait par tous les moyens à lui faire la peau… des fesses, concéda Dean.

Harry grogna à nouveau mais en pure perte.

- Mais maintenant, il n'a plus cette excuse, alors au boulot Harry ! répliqua Seamus en abattant ses dernières cartes d'un geste théâtral.

Dean, dépité par le jeu de son adversaire, jeta ses cartes et balança au passage une chocogrenouille, enjeu de la partie, à son ami.

- Reste à choisir la bonne ! lança Ron en s'asseyant par terre avec son nécessaire à balai.

Cette fois-ci, Harry se redressa sur son lit, sentant qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette conversation ridicule.

- Je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui sortir alors il est hors de question que je me 'case' histoire de me 'caser'! Ce ne serait pas _honnête_ vis à vis de la fille!

- Mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas honnête si la fille est au courant ? demanda doucement Neville.

Harry le regarda un instant interloqué. Quand les autres virent son expression, ils ricanèrent en coin.

- Si la fille est dans le coup, elle ne posera pas de problème, lança goguenard Seamus à Harry.

- Mais...voulut répliquer Harry ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Si vous savez tous les deux que votre couple est du flan, imagine les choses que tu pourras faire croire aux autres pour qu'elles te laissent tranquilles ! lança Dean avec emphase.

Ron et Seamus lui jetèrent un regard moqueur.

- Quel genre de choses ? demanda Ron avec un grand sourire de débile.

Dean se figea et se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Laisse, Ron, c'est Parvati qui lui donne des idées, ricana l'Irlandais qui se reçut illico presto un oreiller dans la figure.

Il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de ne pas répliquer. La relation entre Dean et Parvati était un sujet sensible mais pour une fois que la conversation était intéressante il n'allait pas la gâcher par une futile bataille de polochons...

- Si tu veux des idées Finnigan, répliqua sèchement Dean tu n'as qu'à en demander à Ron !

Celui-ci rougit aussitôt et ses oreilles passèrent au violet en un temps éclair. Même Neville et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Le couple que formait Ron et Luna était assez récent pour mettre le rouquin mal à l'aise et permettre à ses amis de le chambrer comme il se doit. Il se rattrapa cependant superbement en sortant :

- Alors qui pourrait convenir à Harry ?

- Lavande ? proposa aussitôt Neville.

- Pourquoi elle ? rétorqua rapidement Seamus en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

- Parce qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, non ? s'étonna Neville.

- Ouais, maugréa Seamus.

- Laissez tomber les gars, Seamus en pince pour elle, répondit Dean en esquivant par la suite et de justesse un oreiller renvoyé à son expéditeur en un temps record. Et pourquoi pas Ginny ? poursuivit-il sans se laisser distraire.

Ron haussa les épaules en signe de complet désintérêt. Ce que faisait sa sœur ne le regardait plus, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait balancé une gifle magistrale l'année dernière quand le rouquin avait un peu trop mis le nez dans ses affaires sentimentales.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répondit aussitôt Harry à qui on ne demandait pourtant pas son avis. Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Ah ouais ? s'étonna Ron, pourtant elle était plutôt discrète de ce côté là depuis quelques temps.

-Et avec qui ? demanda curieux Seamus.

- J'ai promis de ne pas le dire, répondit Harry en baissant pudiquement le regard.

Un léger toussotement fit tourner la tête de Seamus, Ron et Dean vers un Neville qui avait les joues d'une jolie couleur carmin.

- Elle sort avec...moi, murmura ce dernier.

- QUOI !!!! hurla Ron en se mettant aussitôt sur ses pieds.

- Du calme Ron ! fit Harry qui était le seul capable de modérer les ardeurs de son ami, tu veux peut-être recevoir une autre claque devant toute la Grande Salle ?

Le souvenir cuisant d'une marque rouge clignotant comme un lumignon pendant toute une journée sur sa joue fit rasseoir le rouquin qui marmonna quelques mots en boudant.

- Et pourquoi pas Padma ? proposa Seamus.

- Non, elle sort avec Terry Boot, répondit Dean qui tenait cette information de sa petite amie.

- Et Susan ? reprit Ron, qui avait l'air de compter les filles de septième année.

- Non, elle est homosexuelle, répliqua Harry.

- Sans blague ? fit Ron éberlué.

- Ouah le choc pour Ernie ! ricana Seamus.

- Et pour Justin aussi, répondit Harry, elle sort avec Hannah.

Les garçons se mirent à ricaner tous ensemble et continuèrent à proposer des noms...

_Un quart d'heure passa puis un autre..._

- Mais tu sais cette petite blonde avec un nœud noir dans les cheveux !

- Ah ! Tu veux parler de la petite soeur de Lisa ?

- Ouais !

- Non ! répliqua vertement Harry que cette conversation commençait à embêter plus qu'autre chose, je ne vais pas sortir avec des gamines de treize ans, ça ne va pas la tête!

- Bon sang Harry ! s'exclama Ron, on a fait toutes les septièmes, sixièmes et cinquièmes, excepté les Serpentards ! On va tout de même pas demander à Bulstrode !

- N'empêche que sa sœur est vachement bien foutue pour son âge, reprit Seamus en persistant dans son idée.

- Non, ça suffit ! s'énerva Harry, tout ceci ne rime à rien ! Continuez à vous amuser si vous voulez, en attendant je vais faire mes devoirs dans la salle commune en priant pour ne pas être envahi par les boîtes de chocolats et autres filtres d'amour cachés avant d'avoir pu poser mon sac !

Il s'avança vers la sortie pendant que Ron commençait à raconter la visite surprise d'Harry chez Mme Pomfresh le matin même après avoir ingéré par mégarde un biscuit ensorcelé par une de ses 'fans'.

- Attends Harry, fit soudain Neville en se levant d'un seul bond, je viens avec toi j'ai aussi des devoirs à faire et des questions à poser à…

Il prit ses affaires et lâcha son sac au beau milieu de la salle, le regard soudain brillant. Il se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lança Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira d'exaspération devant l'attitude de Neville, il avait hâte de se changer les idées après une journée infernale et espérait avoir assez de temps pour aller voler un peu dans la soirée.

- Les mecs, on est vraiment des Veracrasses ! s'exclama Neville. On n'a pas pensé à Hermione !

Les quatre autres le regardèrent les yeux soudain écarquillés.

- Par Merlin ! Mais où avions-nous la tête ! fit Ron l'air enthousiaste. C'est la première à laquelle nous aurions dû penser et sûrement celle qui connaît le mieux Harry !

- Elle acceptera à coup sûr ! reprit Seamus l'air ravi.

- Mais pas moi, répliqua sombrement Harry.

Ses quatre amis le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

- Vous oubliez qu'elle est Préfète-en-chef, et qu'elle est la seule de toutes les septièmes années à avoir dix ASPICs à passer ! Je ne veux pas mêler Hermione à cette histoire !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit aussitôt Ron en s'élançant comme un fou vers la sortie.

- Ron ! cria Harry en courant après lui, je t'interdis de lui en parler ! Elle va se sentir obligée d'accepter ! Ron, tu m'écoutes ?!!

Les trois autres se mirent à ricaner comme des idiots en descendant les escaliers à leur suite.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione les dévisagea tous, un par un, en essayant de déceler une quelconque tentative de plaisanterie. Les yeux plissés en une moue suspicieuse, elle reporta son regard sur son ami le rouquin qui venait de lui exposer la requête.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Harry, qui est majeur, vacciné et voldemoricide, n'arrive pas à les repousser tout seul comme un grand.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione, ce sont de vraies furies ! Elles pourraient prendre un Avada Kedavra d'Harry pour une preuve d'amour ! lâcha Ron en exagérant légèrement.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et était extrêmement gêné de devoir demander l'aide de son amie pour un sujet aussi... débile.

Assise à sa table de révisions attitrée, la jeune fille avait été assaillie par un Ron particulièrement volubile et suivi par un Harry râlant après son copain. Maintenant que tous les garçons du dortoir se tenaient en rang d'oignons devant elle, elle se sentait désemparée.

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle doucement, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es le premier concerné et je ne t'ai pas entendu une seule fois.

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne en regardant en biais son amie.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec cette histoire Hermione, tu as bien d'autres choses à penser.

La jeune fille lui sourit légèrement et posa sa plume en soupirant longuement. Elle sembla réfléchir intensément et les garçons attendaient impatiemment sa décision.

- Il est vrai que nous approchons dans une phase délicate de notre apprentissage. « S'afficher » en couple n'est pas le moment selon moi.

Les quatre amis d'Harry grimacèrent pendant que ce dernier écoutait la Gryffondor, le visage fermé.

- Cependant, un peu de divertissement n'est pas pour me déplaire même si cela risque plus de relever du parcours du combattant qu'autre chose...

Une lueur d'espoir rejaillit dans les yeux de Ron. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Hermione le stoppa en levant la main vers lui.

- J'accepte à une seule condition ! Je ne veux pas que mon 'rôle' interfère dans mon programme de révisions, est-ce bien clair ?

Devant le cri de Sioux que poussa Ron, elle leva les yeux au ciel pendant que les autres s'exclamaient tous en même temps, à des degrés plus ou moins divers, laissant ressurgir leur enthousiasme pour cette farce qu'ils trouvaient très 'divertissante'. Harry, un grand sourire de soulagement scotché sur le visage, s'avança vers elle pour la remercier. Elle lui lança un regard malicieux et répliqua :

- Ne me remercie pas ! Si tu as bien saisi mon unique condition, tu vas être obligé de suivre à peu près le même programme que le mien si on veut que cela ne fasse pas trop louche aux yeux des autres !

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça un petit peu et ses traits étaient maintenant un peu plus crispés...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Les garçons n'avaient bien évidemment pas pensé aux difficultés techniques que posait une telle entreprise. Ce fut Hermione qui souleva le problème quand ils rentrèrent ensemble après le repas du soir dans la Salle Commune. Dean était parti bécoter sa dulcinée en ayant promis au préalable de ne pas lui parler du 'projet'. Parvati était une camarade tout à fait charmante, surtout quand elle arrêtait de glousser, mais Hermione n'avait absolument pas confiance en sa capacité à tenir sa langue. Neville s'était aussi discrètement éclipsé et il ne restait plus que Seamus, Ron, Hermione et Harry à papoter au coin du feu.

- Et comment on fera pour faire croire qu'Harry et moi on sort ensemble ? demanda Hermione songeuse.

- Facile, répliqua Ron, il suffit que vous vous teniez la main demain matin en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Seamus regarda Ron avec un vague air de pitié.

- Dis-moi Ron, à quoi tu occupes ton temps avec Luna ?

- Bah... à.. à nous embrasser, bien-sûr, rétorqua Ron pris de court.

- Donc ! continua Seamus dans un sourire narquois.

- Ah non ! répliqua Hermione, qui voyait où l'Irlandais voulait en venir, il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça !

Harry restait quant à lui silencieux. Á vrai dire depuis le début de la soirée, il était songeur. Il éprouvait quelques difficultés à réaliser dans quoi Hermione et lui s'embarquaient.

- Pas vrai Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien... bien-sûr, reprit-il ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mais enfin, Harry ! fit Ron qui adhérait finalement à la solution plus 'radicale' de Seamus. Il faut leur prouver que tu sors vraiment avec Hermione !

- Comme le disait Ron tout à l'heure, renchérit Seamus, si un AK est à peine suffisant pour les repousser, il faut minimum un baiser pour leur faire entendre raison !

Harry réalisa alors soudain de quoi il s'agissait et déglutit avec peine.

- Euh...

- Ba voyons ! s'exclama Hermione, et pourquoi pas s'envoyer en l'air sur la table des profs pendant qu'on y est !

La phrase de la jeune fille laissa un blanc dans la conversation et Harry pour la première fois depuis des lustres se sentit rougir. « Heureusement qu'on est près du feu » songea-t-il avec soulagement.

- Hum, ça peut être une idée, reprit mine de rien Seamus.

- Seamus ! s'écria Hermione vexée qu'il prenne sa remarque dans ce sens.

Ron et lui se mirent à ricaner.

- Je suis d'accord pour faire semblant de s'embrasser, lâcha soudain Harry sans s'en rendre compte. « Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » songea-t-il aussitôt affolé.

Les deux autres garçons cessèrent de ricaner et le scrutèrent, une vague lueur de débauché dansant dans leurs yeux. Hermione, quant à elle, avait la bouche ouverte et le regardait horrifiée.

- J'ai dit 'faire semblant', Hermione ! s'empressa de dire le jeune homme.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? fit-elle d'une voix hachée.

- Et bien,... euh je n'ai qu'à te prendre le visage avec mes mains et... t'embrasser juste à côté de la bouche comme ça personne n'y verra rien! répliqua-t-il tout fier d'avoir trouver une parade.

Il perçut très nettement la déception de Ron et Seamus et le scepticisme d'Hermione.

- Ouais bon, arrangez-vous comme vous voudrez, je vais me coucher ! lança Seamus d'un air ennuyé.

- Harry, demanda timidement Ron, est-ce que...

- Vas-y, le coupa ce dernier, mais baisse les genoux en avançant car tu es plus grand que moi et je ne suis pas sûr que la cape arrive jusqu'en bas...

Ron sauta sur ses pieds et lança une grand claque dans le dos de son ami.

- T'es vraiment le meilleur pote, mon pote !

- Mouais, maugréa Harry en se massant l'épaule.

- Depuis quand t'empreinte-t-il ta cape d'invisibilité pour aller voir Luna ? demanda Hermione dans un sourire amusé, en regardant Ron enjambé quatre à quatre les escaliers du dortoir.

- Il n'a osé me le demander que ce matin, je commençais à désespérer... répondit Harry en souriant à son tour.

Il croisa le regard de son amie. Quelque chose d'indéchiffrable s'échangea alors entre eux. Puis Hermione pencha la tête dans une moue malicieuse :

- Dans quelle galère on s'est fourré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, renchérit Harry, je me le demande...

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et cette fois-ci leurs sourires se firent plus francs.

- J'imagine déjà la tête de McGo demain matin devant sa tasse de thé, pensa tout haut Hermione, le regard faussement rempli de commisération.

Harry pouffa de rire silencieusement. Le romantisme caché de leur Directrice de Maison ne l'était plus depuis longtemps à leurs yeux.

- Manquerait plus que tu me sortes le grand jeu avec des roses et la déclaration d'un poème enflammé et là elle est bonne pour l'arrêt cardiaque, poursuivit Hermione pensivement.

Harry se mit à rire un peu plus fort en imaginant à son tour la réaction de toutes les pimbêches qui lui tournaient autour.

- Autant adopter la manière forte, finit-il par dire entre deux rires, ce que tu as proposé tout à l'heure était assez... hum extrême ?

Hermione haussa les épaules avec fatalisme en cachant mal son regard pétillant de rire.

- Que veux-tu ? Pour toi, je serais prête à tous les sacrifices !

Harry éclata de rire laissant échapper sa bonne humeur après une journée tellement stressante. La ballade sur son balai était maintenant loin dans son esprit.

- Je m'en souviendrais, lança Harry en se levant tout en s'étirant.

Cette petite gymnastique des zygomatiques lui avait fait le plus grand bien et il étouffa un bâillement en se dirigeant vers les escaliers du dortoir. Hermione le suivit et au moment où ils allaient se séparer au niveau de la montée des marches, Harry se tourna vers elle :

- Je pense que cette histoire se calmera après quelques jours quand elles auront toutes enfin compris que je ne m'intéresse pas à elles. En attendant, il va falloir que tu fasses attention à tes arrières.

Cette fois-ci, il la regardait sérieusement en repensant à son propre passage à l'infirmerie le matin-même. Elle lui renvoya un sourire confiant et chaleureux :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne crains rien avec toi à mes côtés. Et puis si je suis restée vivante près de toi jusqu'ici, c'est en apprenant à me battre.

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire malicieux et monta se coucher. Quand Harry posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet ce soir là, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir Hermione pour amie.

* * *

La suite lundi prochain ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! Biz ! P.S: Loufoca, si tu lis ça: merci pour tes deux chap sur "Vive le Quidditch" : ils sont absolument superbes! Hey vous autres, lol, allez donc lire ses histoires, elles sont mignonnes comme tout! ;p (pauvre Crivey) 


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'en revenais pas ! lol. Mes réponses sont dans My forum (dans ma bio). Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé en fanfare par ses camarades de dortoir.

- Alors Harry ! Prêt à jouer le bourreau des cœurs ?! Mme Pomfresh va avoir du boulot à cause de toi ! Toutes les filles vont avoir le cœur brisé!

- Tu serais bien content de les ramasser derrière, avoue-le Finnigan !

Pendant que ses camarades se chambraient mutuellement, Harry sentit un petit tiraillement le saisir au coin de l'estomac. Il se gratta énergiquement les cheveux dans l'espoir peut-être de les remettre en ordre puis se dirigea en marchant au radar vers les douches. Ce ne fut qu'au contact du jet d'eau brûlant qu'il réalisa ce qu'il allait faire subir à sa meilleure amie. Il s'empressa aussitôt de terminer sa toilette et sortit en trombe du dortoir en se faisant chahuter par son 'empressement exemplaire' à vouloir rejoindre sa 'chérie'.

Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, il trouva Hermione assise dans un fauteuil à bouquiner. Essoufflé par sa course, il arriva tout prêt d'elle en détaillant son visage. Il était empreint de sérénité et son regard dénotait une légère pointe d'amusement.

- Et bien, que d'énergie !

- Hermione ! Tu as encore le temps de refuser ! Tu n'étais pas présente ces derniers jours quand toutes ces filles se pavanaient devant moi, tu ne réalises peut-être pas à quel point elles peuvent être abominables. Tu peux...

Mais Hermione avait posé sa main sur son bras en se levant.

- Je suis prête à relever le défi, Harry mais toi, l'es-tu ?

Harry, étonné, se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne savait plus que penser et encore moins quand il dut se décider à prendre la main de son amie au sortir de la Salle commune sous le sourire goguenard de Ron et de Seamus et celui encourageant de Neville et de Dean.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, Harry sentit une confiance grandir en lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela était si facile de tenir la main d'Hermione mais après tout ce n'était que sa meilleure amie, il n'y avait aucune difficulté dans l'exercice. Néanmoins, son ventre se contracta un peu quand ils approchèrent de la Grande Salle où déjà le brouhaha habituel s'entendait.

- Décontracte-toi Harry, tu es complètement crispé, lui conseilla Hermione en riant sous cape.

- Parle pour toi ! T'as les mains moites ! s'offusqua le Gryffondor.

- Tu confonds avec toi là, répliqua-t-elle boudeuse.

Harry trouva sa moue rigolote et fit le premier sourire de la journée. C'est comme cela qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle où un grand silence s'était aussitôt établi. Les professeurs dans le fond, relevèrent le nez de leur porridge et Dumbledore qui discutait avec McGonagall la vit lever les sourcils. Quand le directeur regarda à son tour la raison de cet étonnement et de ce silence, il émit un petit sourire puis reprit sa conversation avec la sous-directrice ou plutôt son monologue car la pauvre dame semblait incapable d'articuler ni de manger quoi que ce soit, en revanche ses yeux paraissaient étrangement émus et elle dut se détourner un instant pour se moucher bruyamment dans son mouchoir.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient pendant ce temps là installés côte à côte pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et Hermione entreprit de lui beurrer ses toasts.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, fit-il entre ses dents.

- Ne grommelle donc pas ainsi, murmura-t-elle, on va croire que tu n'es pas content.

- Allez mon chéri, reprit-elle plus haut, il faut que tu prennes des forces pour les révisions !

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de chocolat et Hermione lui tapota gentiment le dos :

- Mais à quoi tu joues ? chuchota Harry ne sachant visiblement plus où se mettre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère et Harry soupira profondément. Il prit les tartines beurrées des mains d'Hermione et dit tout haut :

- Merci...

Un coup de pied bien placé dans son tibia le fit rajouter quelques instants plus tard :

-..._ma chérie_.

Hermione lui lança un sourire éclatant et entama une conversation avec Ginny qui avait été mise au courant par son frère la veille. Celle-ci fit semblant de les féliciter et les deux jeunes filles ne firent bientôt plus attention aux autres. Quand les garçons arrivèrent un peu après aux côtés d'Harry, Dean commenta aussitôt :

- Opération réussie, mec, tu aurais du voir ton fan-club...

- Deux quatrièmes années de Poufsouffle sont parties de la salle en courant, dit Seamus.

- Trois ont éclaté en sanglot à la table des Serdaigle, poursuivit Ron, et j'ai même vu une Serpentard briser son verre avec fureur contre le mur.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut achevé, bien trop vite au goût d'Harry, Ron lança :

- Préparez-vous les tourtereaux, va falloir maintenant sortir le grand jeu pour les achever !

Harry savait qu'Hermione avait double cours de Runes et d'Arithmancie pendant la matinée et qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant le déjeuner. « Autant attaquer fort » songea-t-il sans trop y croire. Bizarrement en regardant la table des professeurs, il songea à la remarque d'Hermione la veille au soir et tout de suite, il sentit un deuxième sourire lui étirer les lèvres. « Il suffit de prendre cela comme un jeu » pensa-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione qui attendait impassible en feuilletant le bouquin qu'elle avait dans la Salle Commune.

- Range-moi ce livre, s'il te plaît, fit-il calmement, il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

Il se leva et prit Hermione par la main en quittant la Salle sous les regards médusés d'une bonne partie de l'assistance. Harry s'arrangea pour arrêter Hermione non loin de l'entrée de sorte qu'un grand nombre des Poufsouffle, des Serpentard et plusieurs des Serdaigle puisse les voir. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione pour prendre son visage dans ses mains ; elle avait les joues fraîches et une légère rougeur commençait à y naître. Ses yeux brillaient intensément et Harry caressa du pouce le grain de sa peau avant de se pencher lentement vers elle pour poser ses lèvres... juste à côté de celles d'Hermione. Celle-ci se détendit aussitôt et ferma les yeux. Harry pressa un peu plus sa bouche dans le coin de la sienne et releva finalement la tête un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Il entendit vaguement des cris de désespoir dans la Grande Salle mais il ne chercha pas à regarder.

- Á ce midi, chuchota-t-il à sa 'petite amie'. Mais évitons les mots doux pour le moment, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

- Comme tu veux,... Harry, murmura-t-elle amusée. Á ce midi !

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparut dans un couloir. Il trouva finalement que jouer la comédie n'était pas si dur que cela.

- Alors Potter, tu te tapes Granger maintenant ? Tu peux sûrement trouver mieux avec ton petit succès d'il y a trois mois... lança une voix qui fit disparaître aussitôt le sourire du Gryffondor.

- La ferme Malfoy ! lança-t-il laconiquement.

- Ouais, la ferme la fouine ! répliqua Ron qui était suivi de Dean et Seamus.

Draco, le visage crispé et la moue dédaigneuse, s'en alla non sans clairement murmurer :

- Se servir de cette traînée de Sang-de-bourbe n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour éloigner tes furies, Potter. Autant dire que ta putain n'est plus de ce monde d'ici ce soir...

Harry voulut sortir sa baguette quand Dean le retint à temps : Rogue venait d'arriver à son tour dans le hall.

- Faîtes attention Potter, susurra ce dernier, tout acte que la morale réprouve sera sévèrement sanctionné.

Affichant son habituelle moue de dégoût, le Maître des Potions partit rejoindre ses cachots en faisant voler cape et robe à l'aide de grands effets spéciaux et autres cabrioles pyrotechniques.

- Quel crétin ! lança Seamus. Cet imbécile ne remarque même pas quand Malfoy et Parkinson se chatouillent les amygdales en classe de potions.

- Allez viens Harry, fit Ron en entraînant son ami, le rapport de Flitwick sur ses sortilèges Appliqués nous attendent.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais Harry ne fut pas très attentif ce matin là, il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Malfoy qui n'avait pas été dupe de leur petit manège. « Et si Hermione était mise en difficulté par ces filles ? » n'arrêtait-il pas de se demander. « Si elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à leur débilité congénitale ? ». Même si ses amis ne cessèrent de lui répéter qu'une bonne partie de son fan club n'existait déjà plus, Harry n'était pas rassuré pour autant, surtout en pensant à trois de ses 'fans' particulièrement coriaces. Il s'agissait de trois filles de sixième année de Serpentard que Colin avait surnommées à juste titre les Succubes des cachots. D'après lui, ces filles étaient de vrais nymphomanes qui usaient de tous les moyens magiques possibles et interdits pour parvenir à faire entrer dans leur filet la proie choisie.

Colin avait failli passer littéralement à la casserole quand il s'était égaré par mégarde près des cachots pour son reportage sur les Bandimons (ressemble à un amas de moisissures verdâtres, se nourrit exclusivement de saleté). Il avait surpris les trois Succubes en train de préparer une mixture rougeâtre dans un énorme chaudron. Il avait échappé de peu à un barbotage express dans la marmite en fuyant ventre à terre. Après le récit de l'apprenti photographe et surtout après y avoir fait ressortir les faits essentiels en dehors « des Manticores qui l'avaient guetté au détour d'un couloir » et « d'une Chimère qui avait failli lui arracher trois bras », Harry avait réussi à en conclure que ces trois filles étaient simplement dotées d'un crétinisme prononcé doublé d'une grande méchanceté.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, Harry attendit anxieusement la venue d'Hermione. Celle-ci fit son entrée cinq minutes après que la plupart des étudiants se soit installée pour manger. Elle arriva essoufflée à leur table mais avec une lueur d'allégresse dansant dans les yeux. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry qui remarqua alors que sa cape était mouillée et plaquée sur son corps.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il alarmé.

- Oh, rien, accident de parcours, fit-elle joyeusement en se séchant avec sa baguette d'une main et en se servant de l'autre une bonne portion de purée.

- Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu sois mouillée comme cela ? questionna Ron assis de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

- Et bien disons qu'en comparaison, si je ne suis que légèrement mouillée, Pamela Carlston s'est noyée dans un torrent de montagne.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Cette pétasse de Poufsouffle s'en est prise à toi?

Dean, Seamus et Neville portèrent alors attention à la conversation de la Gryffondor.

- Oh oui, il y a eu aussi Johanna Flipeton, Bridget Hapkin, Debby Queen, Rachel Clynster, Fairy Lulaby et j'en passe.

Les autres se jetèrent des regards horrifiés. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que la célébrité d'Harry en pousserait autant à s'attaquer à la 'petite amie' du Survivant.

- Bien, nous allons arrêter ce cinéma immédiatement, fit Harry la mine sombre, je ne veux pas que cela t'empêche d'évoluer dans cette école sans risquer l'esclandre à chaque pas. Après tout c'est mon problème et pas le tien.

- C'est trop tard, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Comment cela ? fronça des sourcils Harry.

- Le fait de m'avoir 'embrassée' ce matin me fait désormais passer à leurs yeux comme l'ennemie à 'abattre' que je sois copine ou _ex_-copine.

Harry crispa les mâchoires.

- Alors, il va falloir passer au stade supérieur, fit Ron l'air songeur.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Hermione poliment en levant un sourcil.

- Le mariage et les gosses.

Les autres se mirent à ricaner mais Harry ne trouva pas ça drôle.

- S'il faut en passer par-là, je le ferais, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Les autres le regardèrent aussitôt interloqués, y compris Hermione.

- Je veux dire, se reprit bien vite Harry d'un air gêné, que me fiancer avec Hermione peut être une solution.

- Tu n'y penses pas Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry réalisa soudain que cela pouvait gêner son amie. Il allait s'excuser mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il faut penser à ta carrière, Harry !

- Et alors ?! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliqua Ron.

- Je... je ne suis pas la 'fiancée' idéale pour Harry, répondit Hermione les yeux soudain baissés vers son assiette. Harry a un rôle important d'exemple à donner à la société sorcière et... et ce n'est pas en se fiançant avec une sorcière de parents Moldus qu'il sera écouté...

- Alors là, souffla Ron, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide de ta part! C'est au contraire, en n'ayant pas peur des préjugés qu'Harry montrera le bon exemple !

- Eh ! Et je ne veux pas avoir de rôle politique à jouer, moi ! Je veux justement qu'on m'oublie !

Les autres regardèrent Harry un instant avec commisération puis reportèrent leur attention sur Hermione en ignorant superbement la demande abracadabrante d'Harry.

- Je ne suis pas la fille qui lui faut, Harry pourra trouver sans difficulté des filles dix fois mieux que moi ! répliqua Hermione l'air buté.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es d'origine Moldue que tu n'es pas mieux que les autres, grogna Harry.

- La preuve ! renchérit Seamus. N'as-tu pas réussi à prouver ta valeur ce matin en combattant bravement au moins six filles en furie ? Si ce n'est pas la preuve que tu es la digne future femme du Survivant, je veux bien me faire curé chez les Moldus !

Neville et Dean pouffèrent de rire mais Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard inquiet à l'égard de leur amie. Ils savaient tous deux qu'Hermione avait toujours eu à cœur de prouver sa valeur mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'elle était à ce point si peu sûre de trouver sa place au sein de la société sorcière.

Hermione restait prostrée la tête baissée à mâchouiller une tranche de pain. Elle resta silencieuse, même quand Harry lui prit la main pour aller au cours de Métamorphose fondamentale ensemble. Le garçon essaya de la dérider juste avant d'aller en cours :

- T'inquiète pas Hermione ; si tu ne veux pas épouser un taré comme moi, je le comprendrais parfaitement, tu sais...

La jeune fille releva la tête l'air soudain confus et lui sourit faiblement en entrant dans la classe. « Bon, c'est pas gagné mais c'est toujours mieux que rien » songea-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le cours se passa à réviser pour leur ASPIC et McGonagall surprit Harry en leur demandant de venir la voir, Hermione et lui, à la fin du cours. Quand le dernier étudiant fut parti, Hermione et Harry avancèrent précautionneusement au bureau de leur directrice de Maison. Celle-ci réajusta inutilement ses lunettes comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

- Je tenais simplement à vous féliciter pour votre... pour le faite que vous vous soyez avoués... enfin je vous félicite de tout cœur.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu son professeur aussi embarrassée, il faillit même en ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement mais il fut rattrapé à temps par Hermione qui lui écrasa consciencieusement le petit doigt de pied gauche.

- Je dois aussi vous mettre en garde, poursuivit plus sérieusement McGonagall. Votre... union pourrait en gêner plus d'un...

« Un peu comme vous, on dirait » pensa fortement Harry.

- ... Je veux dire en rendre jaloux plus d'un...

« Euh... non surtout pas comme vous » rectifia aussitôt Harry mentalement.

-... Vous devrez rester sur vos gardes et ne pas vous laisser aller à un comportement compromettant...

Harry sentit Hermione se tendre et il zieuta en sa direction pour y découvrir un beau rouge étalé sur ses joues.

- Est-ce bien compris, M.Potter ? fit la directrice adjointe en plissant les yeux dans sa direction.

Harry hocha la tête mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi une bouffée de chaleur lui monta jusqu'à la tête.

Quand ils prirent congé pour aller à leur cours suivant, Harry vit Hermione se plaquer une main devant la bouche et s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la salle de Métamorphose. Harry pensa aussitôt qu'elle se sentait malade d'avoir menti à sa directrice et courut à sa poursuite. Il la retrouva un peu plus loin au détour d'un couloir en train de pouffer de rire comme une folle. Il fut assez stupéfait sur le coup puis il se rappela qu'Hermione, depuis la chute de Voldemort, était beaucoup plus encline à rire de tout et de rien. Il avança vers elle un sourire en coin :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Miss Granger ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Hermione hoqueta de rire, les larmes aux yeux :

- 'Un comportement compromettant', rigola-t-elle, je... je me suis soudain souvenu de... la manière radicale que j'avais suggérée hier soir... alors tu comprends...

Harry resta juste un tout petit moment interdit mais suffisamment pour réaliser que son amie avait vraiment une drôle tournure d'esprit. « Note pour plus tard : avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ma 'petite amie' pour en connaître un peu plus sur le mystérieux cerveau féminin... »

Harry secoua finalement la tête d'un air faussement désolé :

- Tss, ce n'est pas comme cela que vous allez réussir vos ASPIC, Miss Granger.

La Miss Granger dut soudain se rappeler qu'ils avaient des cours à suivre en vue de l'obtention de ces dits ASPIC. La réaction fut alors rapide : Hermione empoigna Harry, démarra en trombe et freina quatre couloirs plus loin devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui était leur prochain cours. Les autres élèves étaient déjà rentrés et on entendait le professeur faire l'appel.

Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges et les vêtements un peu défaits par leur course effrénée. Ce fut en entrant tel quel dans la classe qu'ils réalisèrent alors leur erreur ou plutôt 'le coup de maître' comme dirait plus tard Dean.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux et certains commencèrent même à ricaner. Hermione sembla alors réaliser qu'elle tenait encore Harry par le poignet car elle le lâcha brusquement et partit s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi paumé de toute sa vie. « Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être face à une bonne vieille Acromentule ! Au moins avec ça je sais comment réagir... » Il se gratta inconsciemment l'arrière du crâne, faisant redoubler certains rire, et partit rejoindre ses amis là où il restait de la place.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là et avec toute l'_attention_ requise, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Harry releva la tête quand il perçut l'intonation légèrement amusée sur le mot 'attention' et croisa le regard narquois d'un Remus tout sourire.

- Euh, tu crois qu'il faudrait peut-être lui dire la vérité à Remus ? chuchota Ron à ses côtés.

Harry réfléchit à peine un quart de seconde quand il le vit lancer le même sourire enthousiaste à Hermione. Le Maraudeur semblait enchanté de les voir sortir ensemble.

- Non, répondit-il, laissons-le en dehors de cela, il sera toujours temps de lui avouer la vérité plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a :** Merci pour vos reviews ! J'y réponds comme d'habitude dans le forum de ffnet (my forum dans ma bio).  
Cette histoire ne comportera définitivement que 6 chapitres. Chapitre 4 posté lundi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne peux pas nous faire cela ! N'avons nous jamais été prêtes à t'aider et te soutenir ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette... fille que tu considères comme ta sœur et non comme ta petite amie !

Fairy Lulaby s'exprimait avec tellement de véhémence que ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus scintillaient dans la clarté des torches du couloir. Beaucoup de garçons auraient été fascinés par le jeu de lumière de la peau de cette fille mais Harry resta impassible. Aussi belle que pouvait être Lulaby, jamais il n'éprouverait un autre sentiment que le dégoût. L'avoir vu un jour battre avec une joie sadique son hibou grand duc y était pour beaucoup dans ce sentiment. Il secoua la tête d'un air de pitié et répéta inlassablement ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sortir à ces filles depuis la sortie de son cours de DCFM :

- Je ne vous dois rien et je ne vous demande rien. J'aime Hermione alors laissez-nous tranquilles !

La mine boudeuse et les yeux jetant des éclairs, la jeune Serdaigle s'éloigna d'un pas guindé sans demander son reste. Harry ne l'entendit cependant pas murmurer :

- Ta 'copine' ne sera jamais plus tranquille, elle va en baver, je te l'assure...

Harry, de plus en plus excédé par tout ce cinéma, rejoignit Ron à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Sans contexte, leur petite mise en scène avait eu un succès retentissant depuis le début de cette journée. Le troupeau de jeunes filles aux hormones en furie avait étrangement disparu et maintenant il ne restait que les plus obtuses ou tout simplement les plus idiotes. Il oublia vite ses petits problèmes de célébrité pendant qu'il effectuait des triples loopings sous l'œil attentif des batteurs qui tentaient de le contrer par des cognards vicieux.

Après leur douche, les Gryffondor rentrèrent au château en charriant comme il se doit le nouveau 'casé' de la bande. Harry se sentait extrêmement gêné, d'autant plus qu'il avait oublié son 'rôle' le temps d'un entraînement et devoir mentir à son entourage n'avait pas de quoi l'enchanter. L'équipe vit soudain débouler au détour d'un couloir un Seamus essoufflé.

- Harry ! Ron ! Venez ! C'est Hermione !

Les deux garçons froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils.

- Quoi ! s'écria Harry alarmé.

- Elle... A l'infirmerie !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Harry avait détalé à toute vitesse vers l'antre de Pomfresh.

- Mais où trouve-t-il encore l'énergie de courir ainsi ? souffla Ginny en s'appuyant sur son balai.

- 'L'amour donne des ailes', c'est bien connu, dit Seamus en clignant de l'œil.

Ron restait songeur en regardant l'endroit par lequel était parti Harry. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le visage envahi par la peur de son ami. Un sourire commença à s'immiscer sur les lèvres du rouquin.

- Seamus, dit-il en prenant l'Irlandais par l'épaule, j'ai un truc important à te dire.

Il planta là le reste de l'équipe et emmena son camarade discuter ailleurs.

Harry s'engouffra hors d'haleine dans l'infirmerie et trouva Hermione assise sur un lit en train de se passer un baume vert fluo sur le poignet de sa main droite.

- Hermione !

Elle releva vivement la tête et parut étonnée.

- Déjà? Tu as déjà fini l'entraînement ?

- Ben..euh... oui, mais toi ? reprit plus vivement le Gryffondor, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Seamus n'a pas eu le temps de me dire.

« Ou plutôt je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'expliquer la situation » se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

- Tss ! Ce Finnigan ! grogna Hermione. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui dire de se taire qu'il part déjà avertir tout le monde ! Et ne fais pas cette tête là, Harry ! Il n'y a rien de grave, je n'ai rien et je m'en vais d'ailleurs tout de suite !

- Et ta main ? dit Harry en la montrant d'un regard sceptique.

- Oh ça, c'est rien : pratique excessive de la magie.

- C'est à dire ?

Hermione se leva en soupirant.

- Que j'ai dû lancer une quantité importante de sorts en tout genre en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi ? fit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

- Á cause de _ça_, dit-elle sèchement en écartant le rideau qui les séparait du reste de la salle.

Harry put alors voir un 'spectacle' qui le laissa scotché sur place. Mme Pomfresh évoluait parmi pas moins de sept lits où gisaient les corps de plusieurs jeunes filles arborant toutes un air des plus niaiseux sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? bafouilla Harry sidéré.

- Elles ont voulu m'attaquer, répondit calmement Hermione, elles en ont payé le prix. Tout simplement.

- Tout... simplement ? s'étrangla Harry.

Il regarda alors son amie. Vraiment. Pour la première fois. D'un œil... nouveau.

- Tu ferais presque plus peur que Voldemort, finit-il par dire en souriant narquoisement.

Hermione rougit mais lui lança un regard malicieux.

- Oh, je crois qu'une de tes victimes se réveille, reprit Harry en observant une jeune fille qui fronçait petit à petit les sourcils, abandonnant son regard de veau qui lui allait si bien. Les autres membres du troupeau semblèrent également reprendre leur esprit.

- Pff... J'ai été trop gentille ; le maléfice ne durait pas longtemps, commenta Hermione en détaillant avec dégoût les autres jeunes filles.

- C'est vrai que tu es trop gentille, fit Harry qui s'était avancé tout près d'elle. Et j'ai tendance à abuser énormément de ta gentillesse.

Hermione leva son regard vers lui en un petit sourire confus mais qu'on devinait reconnaissant.

- Je crois qu'on nous regarde, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en se penchant vers elle.

- Et ? réussit à dire Hermione en cachant difficilement un sourire.

- Alors, ce serait bien de leur donner le coup de grâce pour finir la journée en beauté, tu ne crois pas?

- Et que suggérez-vous Mr.Potter ? dit-elle cette fois-ci dans un franc sourire.

- Á vous d'innover, ma chère, murmura-t-il en esquissant un geste pour caresser les cheveux ondulés de la jeune fille.

- Hum... Une partie de jambes en l'air ? dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Harry arrêta son geste et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse sur la sexualité de notre couple.

- Quand tu veux, où tu veux, beau gosse, répliqua la jeune fille en ne détachant pas son regard du sien.

- Je viens de découvrir ce soir une partie cachée de ma petite amie.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des âneries, grinça des dents Hermione en jetant des coups d'œil discret vers le fond de la salle.

Harry répéta alors le même geste que le matin même en enveloppant les joues d'Hermione avec ses mains. Mais était-ce intentionnel s'il manqua le coin de sa joue et bifurqua vers sa bouche ? Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient chaudes et douces. Mais Harry ne fit que les effleurer. Il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur et s'était écarté suffisamment pour faire croire à l'ensemble des bovidées ici présentes qu'ils s'embrassaient sensuellement.

- Bon, on rentre, la représentation est terminée, murmura Hermione ne prenant son sac posé au pied du lit.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et emboîta le pas d'Hermione non sans jeter un regard narquois vers les autres lits d'où sortaient des beuglements de dépit.

Tout en avançant dans le couloir, Harry jetait des coups d'œil en coin à sa 'copine'. Hermione n'avait jamais cessé de l'étonner au cours de ces sept ans d'études mais là, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait fait fort. Non pas dans la manière de régler le compte de ces filles attardées –ça il avait l'habitude, elle avait été après tout l'une des seules élèves à participer à la bataille finale- mais dans sa façon de se comporter ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, elle restait cette horripilante Miss Je-sais-tout mais quelque chose en elle avait changé. Quelque chose qui n'était pas sans rapport avec la chute du Lord Noir. Harry avait déjà remarqué qu'elle riait beaucoup plus souvent et qu'elle n'était plus si autoritaire qu'elle l'avait été ces dernières années. Une sensation bizarre comme un grain de folie semblait désormais siéger dans la chevelure touffue de son amie. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry qui éprouvait également le besoin de laisser échapper toute la tension accumulée depuis sa prise de connaissance de la Prophétie.

- Hey ! Ça te dirait qu'on aille voir Hagrid ? lança-t-il joyeusement.

Hermione lui lança un regard furtif puis répliqua rapidement :

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? fit le jeune homme tout déconfit.

- Parce que ça se résume en un mot, Harry ! répondit-elle sévèrement. RÉ-VI-SIONS.

Harry poussa un long soupir de désappointement et traîna la savate pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

- Et ne fais pas cette tête là ! Je t'avais prévenu, lança Hermione paisiblement en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table avec quelques livres et un paquet de rouleaux de parchemins. Si Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs à cause des chuchotements des autres Gryffondor qui les regardaient avec amusement, Hermione, elle, semblait totalement absorbée par la lecture d'un énorme grimoire. « Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, on dirait » pensa amèrement le jeune homme. Dans un grognement fatigué, il décida de faire bonne figure en commençant à gratter sur son parchemin. S'il avait relevé la tête, il aurait aperçu l'étrange regard d'Hermione posé sur lui, un regard où pointait quelque chose d'extrêmement doux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Harry put enfin passer une journée tranquille. Le seul changement dans ses habitudes résidait dans le fait de prendre de temps en temps la main de son amie dans la sienne, de faire deux-trois faux bisous au détour d'un couloir et de regarder 'amoureusement et tendrement sa moitié' selon les conseils insistants de Seamus qui se gondolait de rire devant les tentatives du Survivant.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque et Harry essayait depuis un bon moment d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione assise en face de lui et Seamus. Sous les directives de l'Irlandais hilare, il essayait tour à tour les yeux de jeune chiot, les yeux qui louchent, les yeux pleins de petits cœurs ou les yeux de la 'Pazione'. Seamus, qui allait bientôt devenir incontinent à force d'être plié en deux, avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire.

- Quand vous aurez fini de jouer au concours du _Cretinus debilus_, vous pourrez peut-être penser à réviser, fit Hermione d'une voix froide et en ne détachant pas ses yeux de son livre.

Sa phrase eut l'effet méritoire de faire cesser les gloussements de Finnigan mais Harry, qui en avait plus qu'assez d'être assis sur une chaise depuis trois heures était branché sur le mode _Cretinus maximus_. Il continuait à loucher vers sa dulcinée et tirait même la langue en une très belle imitation du loup de TexAvery. Seamus qui était sur le point de repartir dans un éclat de rire vit du coin de l'œil, Hermione baisser lentement son livre et lever par inverse son regard vers ses deux camarades. Elle resta un moment interdite devant la tête d'Harry qui trop occupé à essayer de toucher son nez avec sa langue ne remarqua rien. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise en un raclement peu discret dans ce genre de lieu et contourna la table pour venir se planter devant Harry qui avait fini de loucher et essayait de déterminer où était partie Hermione, disparue de son champ de vision. Il fut brusquement empoigné :

- Harry, lève-toi ! fit Hermione énervée.

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et si tôt sur ses pieds, il fut entraîné vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

- Seamus, veille sur nos affaires, lança rapidement la brunette.

- Amusez-vous bien, répondit rapidement ce dernier en affichant une expression goguenarde.

Il ignora le regard noir de la Préfète-en-chef et continua à ricaner tout seul devant sa table.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Hermione… grogna Harry, je peux savoir où on va ?

Hermione dévala les grands escaliers de pierre du hall d'entrée, traînant un Harry qui commençait à regretter d'avoir fait le pitre. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bord du lac et prirent le chemin qui le contournait vers un bosquet d'arbustes.

- Hermione ! s'agaça Harry en stoppant net des quatre fers. Qu'est-ce que…

- Je te fais prendre l'air, idiot ! Puisque visiblement, rester assis pendant trois heures t'est impossible !!!

- Est-ce que c'était une raison pour me traîner jusqu'ici ?! explosa Harry.

Hermione resta un instant interloquée mais reprit avec vigueur et le regard brillant :

- J'ai fait ça pour que tu sois tranquille loin de cette bande de furies qui te suit partout !

Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans les propos de la jeune fille. Surtout quand cette dernière baissait le regard gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Rien.

- Si, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

- Non, tout va bien.

- Hermione ! fit Harry agacé.

- Mais rien-euh! Il n'y a rien ! Tu as pris l'air maintenant ? On va peut-être pouvoir continuer à réviser ?

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Au bout de sept ans, il avait toujours des difficultés à avoir le dernier mot avec Hermione.  
Ça allait changer.

- Non, dit-il posément. Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas et ne me prends pas pour plus idiot que tu ne le penses.

Hermione baissa la tête, mortifiée.

- Harry, je ne le pensais pas, tu sais. Tu n'es pas plus idiot qu'un garçon de ton âge.

Harry plissa les yeux, vexé.

- Parce que pour toi, les gars de mon âge sont tous atteints de Crétinite aiguë ?

- Non-non ! s'exclama Hermione horrifiée, je…je

Elle souffla en posant une main sur sa tête.

- Bon, allez, on rentre, reprit-elle précipitamment.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lui agripper le poignet. Enervé de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la caboche de la jeune fille, il la coinça contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Hermione, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené si loin pour prendre l'air ?

Elle leva son regard noisette troublé vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Harry, fasciné, ne détacha pas son regard de sa bouche.

- Harry, je crois…je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête cette comédie, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il leva alors son regard vers ses yeux et vit qu'elle avait son regard lointain, porté derrière son épaule.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il désemparé.

- Parce que…reprit-elle en le dévisageant intensément. Embrasse-moi !

Harry fut soufflé mais s'exécuta inconsciemment. Il se pencha doucement vers elle en portant ses mains à son visage pour l'embrasser dans le coin des lèvres.

- Non, murmura-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos, un vrai baiser.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Mais la voir si…abandonnée devant lui, les joues rosis et les lèvres si rouges d'avoir été mordues, l'incita à ne pas se poser plus de questions. Elle demandait, il s'exécutait. Il aura encore beaucoup de travail avant d'avoir le dernier mot…

Ce baiser fut de très très loin différent des autres. Jamais Harry n'avait pris autant de plaisir dans un simple et doux baiser. Ne sachant trop où poser ses mains, il les plaça de part et d'autre du corps d'Hermione sur le tronc d'arbre. Il faillit relever la tête de surprise quand il sentit les bras d'Hermione se glisser le long de son cou pour venir l'enlacer en se serrant contre lui. Là, Harry mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que ce qui se pressait contre lui était un corps de femme avec tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut… Sentant un émoi surgir au plus profond de lui, il commença à paniquer. Il détacha ses mains de l'écorce et resta les bras ballants. Que se passait-il ? C'était Hermione qui était contre lui, là ! Pas n'importe qui ! Que devait-il faire ? Comment cela allait-il finir ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit à ses interrogations. Elle détacha délicatement ses lèvres des siennes. Le regard un peu embué, elle rougit et s'écarta du torse du jeune homme. Elle zieuta rapidement derrière l'épaule d'Harry et poussa un profond soupir.

- Bon, j'espère qu'avec ça, elles te laisseront tranquilles.

Harry resta interdit, incapable de réfléchir.

- A…niah ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, l'air sévère.

- Elles s'en vont. On rentre ?

Harry tourna enfin la tête derrière lui pour voir Fairy Lulaby et sa clique revenir vers le château. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que tout ça ne faisait partie que de leur petite comédie. Un immense soulagement envahit sa petite personne. En même temps, une curieuse envie de savoir ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient continué à s'embrasser lui titilla l'arrière du crâne.

- Bon si ça marche pas, la prochaine fois on essaye avec la langue, O.K ? demanda-t-il mine de rien alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et le dévisagea complètement effarée. Puis elle répliqua :

- Je persiste à dire dans ce cas-là, qu'il faudrait mieux se peloter tous les deux à poil par terre devant elles.

Ce fut autour d'Harry d'être soufflé. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Ils finirent le chemin bras-dessus, bras-dessous en inventant des situations plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres les mettant en jeu dans des positions plus que compromettantes pour leur réputation. Harry éprouva une petite pointe de regret quand ils durent se détacher avant de rentrer dans le château. Ils avancèrent en direction de la bibliothèque quand ils entendirent un grondement de voix quelque part vers un couloir adjacent. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et se regardèrent sans mot dire. Dans un accord silencieux, ils avancèrent en cati mini vers les voix et zieutèrent rapidement derrière une statue pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Harry distingua avec horreur Lulaby et les trois Succubes en grande discussion. Il sentit son menton le chatouiller et découvrit la tête chevelue de son amie se glisser sous lui et écouter attentivement. Une senteur d'abricot lui envahit les narines et Harry eut quelques difficultés à se concentrer de nouveau pour écouter.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir _seulement_ ça, Lulaby ? fit l'une des Succubes aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Oui, répondit en tremblant la Serdaigle. Je veux simplement les piéger dans leur comédie ! Etre sûre que leur couple n'est qu'une farce de mauvais goût.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas convaincue par leur couple ? demanda avec curiosité une autre Succube au nez en forme de bec.

- C'est Harry, il n'est vraiment pas crédible mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. C'est sûrement cette Je-sais-tout de Granger qui lui a imposé cette comédie stupide pour se l'approprier !

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions exactement ? reprit la Serpentard aux cheveux longs d'un ton glacial.

- Je veux que vous trouviez un moyen de les espionner quand ils seront tout seuls et que vous apportiez la preuve dans toute l'école qu'Harry a dû supporter les directives d'une sale petite arriviste.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'Harry avale un filtre et devienne ton esclave, plutôt ? répliqua la dernière des Succubes d'une voix suave.

Elle avait une lueur folle dans le regard qui rappelait un peu à Harry celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Fairy Lulaby afficha une moue peu convaincue.

- Non, Harry n'a pas besoin de filtre pour s'apercevoir à quel point je suis celle qui lui faut.

- Tu es trop prétentieuse, Lulaby, fit celle aux cheveux longs qui devait être le chef de la petite bande. Nous ferons ce que tu demandes mais pas pour toi.

- Pour qui ? Harry ? dit Fairy étonnée.

Les trois Succubes affichèrent en même temps un sourire à donner des frissons à Harry.

- Non, pour nous, répondirent-elles d'une même voix gutturale.

Elles quittèrent alors la Serdaigle et la leader des trois se retourna vers elle.

- Laisse-nous le temps de mettre en place notre stratégie. Le samedi soir dans quinze jour, nous ferons en sorte que la chambre de la Préfète-en-chef soit la preuve de toute cette…comédie. Bonne soirée, jeune prétentieuse et fais attention à tes arrières…

Les trois Serpentards partirent dans un grand éclat de rire à glacer le sang et disparurent vers les cachots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques instants plus tard (et accessoirement trois étages et quatre couloirs plus loin), Harry reprenait son souffle adossé contre une tapisserie de Blurp le Gerbeux aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Il allait ouvrir la bouche et demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire désormais quand il remarqua le visage d'extrême concentration d'Hermione. Celle-ci se redressa, et arpenta dans la largeur le couloir poussiéreux où ils avaient échoué. Elle marmonna toute seule des mots incompréhensibles et releva soudain la tête au point de faire tressaillir Harry. Elle avait le regard flamboyant et Harry n'était pas sûr d'y voir une différence entre ce regard et celui de la Succube des cachots.

- AH ! s'exclama-t-elle, elles me prennent pour une arriviste, hein ? Elles pensent que c'est une comédie stupide ?!! Et bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir !!

Elle partit dans un petit rire nerveux et quelques mèches folles semblèrent voler autour de son visage. Harry toussa soigneusement dans son poing pour ramener sa camarade à Poudlardland.

- Hum, Hermione ?

Celle-ci interrompit son rire qui menaçait d'ailleurs de partir dans une quinte de toux.

- Tu as trop lu de trucs sur les mages noirs, toi. Ton sourire de démente fait légèrement psychopathe, là.

Sur le coup, il se reçut une gifle mentale express via le regard sinistre de sa petite amie.

- C'est un rôle de composition et de circonstance, crétin, grinça-t-elle. Quant à toi, mon mignon, fit-elle en caressant le menton du Survivant, tu va devoir sortir le grand jeu...héhé.

Harry la regarda un instant interloqué. Il commençait sérieusement à penser que la gent féminine y compris Hermione avait perdu un boulon quelque part dans les hautes sphères de la magie subgalactique. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, dépassé par le comportement du sexe opposé.

- Je vais bientôt finir par me ranger à l'avis de Ron concernant les filles.

- Qui est ? demanda aussitôt Hermione d'un air équivalent à un égyptien s'attendant à ce que les sept fléaux de la Bible s'abattent sur ses terres.

- Je cite : « C'est toutes des tarées »

La brunette leva les yeux aux ciels et ajouta d'un air malicieux :

- Il n'aura peut-être pas tord quand je t'aurais expliqué mon plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/a :** Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review ! Mes réponses sont dans le forum de ffnet (my forum dans ma bio). Le Chapitre 5 sera posté jeudi prochain !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Après qu'Hermione lui eut exposé brièvement son plan dans le couloir poussiéreux où ils avaient échoué après avoir surpris la conversation entre Lulaby et les trois Succubes, Harry émit quelques remarques :

- Ton plan ne marchera que si Neville et Ginny sont d'accord.

- Ginny le sera à coup sur, rétorqua Hermione.

- Et Neville ? demanda sarcastique Harry.

Il vit bien sa pseudo petite copine hésiter mais un quart de seconde seulement.

- S'il n'est pas d'accord, on demandera à d'autres personnes... Et puis de toute façon, on ne lui demande pas d'aller jusqu'au bout...Seulement de faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire être très amoureux...

Pour la première fois depuis cette étrange aventure, Harry vit Hermione rougir de gêne.

- Mouais, fit-il pas convaincu, et c'est qui ces autres personnes au cas où ?...

- Hannah et Susan...

- Quoi ! s'exclama Harry, tu veux faire jouer une scène de pelotage en règle par deux filles !

- Qui sortent ensemble, je te le rappelle, grinça des dents Hermione que cette conversation mettait décidément mal à l'aise.

Harry inspira profondément en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois sortir le grand jeu ! s'insurgea-t-il cherchant désespérément à rester cohérent dans le micmac dans lequel il s'était enfoncé.

- Mais parce que...parce que, balbutia Hermione, tu l'as entendu comme moi. Lulaby ne croit pas en ton jeu !

- Cette folle ne croirait aucun de mes gestes même si j'étais grand-père et marié depuis 50 ans !

- Lulaby est loin d'être obtuse comme tu le sous-entends ; je me méfie au contraire beaucoup d'elle. Elle a su voir certaines choses que les autres n'ont pas détecté.

« Comme Malfoy » Songea fortement Harry tout en restant muet.

- Il va falloir jouer serré le temps que le Polynectar soit prêt, poursuivit Hermione.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que je dois faire en plus pour convaincre les autres qu'on sorte ensemble ! grogna Harry. Surtout que passer à l'étape 'au-dessus' reviendrait à faire ce que Ginny et Neville feront dans ta chambre dans deux semaines...

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Elle avait toujours ce regard brillant comme si elle venait de faire la découverte de la poudre de Cheminette mais un pli soucieux apparaissait entre ces deux sourcils.

- Ok, écoute je crois qu'on en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'heure il faut prévenir les autres...

- Et pourquoi pas demander à Ron et Luna à la place de Ginny et Neville ? demanda soudain Harry l'air intrigué.

- J'y ai pensé mais Ron est beaucoup trop timide selon moi et trop...gaffeur pour pouvoir jouer ce rôle...

- Neville l'est tout autant...marmonna Harry.

Mais Hermione ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle partait d'un air décidé vers les étages inférieurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vous voulez que quoi ! demanda éberlué Seamus en se soulevant à moitié du canapé de la Salle Commune où ils étaient tous réunis.

- Que Neville et Ginny prennent notre apparence à Hermione et moi en utilisant les potions de Polynectar préparées en salle de potion par les septièmes années, reprit Harry.

- Non-non-non, je parle de l'étape suivante, moi ! s'offusqua Seamus pendant que Neville affichait une couleur brique sur sa bouille lunaire.

- T'es bouché Finnigan ! s'amusa Dean, Harry suggère que Neville et Ginny s'envoient en l'air sur le lit d'Hermione et sous l'œil des Succubes !

Hermione se saisit la tête en gémissant et Ron continuait à se gondoler silencieusement sur son fauteuil en laissant échapper des petits gloussements bien malgré lui.

- Ron arrête, je te prie, murmura Hermione, ou tu vas ressembler d'ici peu à Lavande...

- Bon j'abandonne, grogna Harry. Explique-leur, après tout c'est ton idée.

Il lança un regard peu amène vers son amie. Celle-ci se ressaisit, au prix d'un immense effort sembla-t-il, puis dit d'une voix de Préfète-en-Chef :

- Dean, il ne s'agit en _aucun_ _cas_ de scènes pornographiques. Je demande simplement à Neville d'être simplement lui-même c'est à dire amoureux de Ginny.

- Mouais, il va donc lui sauter dessus quoi... répliqua Seamus qui se reçut illico presto une bouteille vide de bière à beurre de la part de Neville.

- Qui va sauter sur qui ? demanda alors Ginny qui venait d'arriver dans la Salle Commune.

Devant le regard goguenard des garçons, Hermione embarqua un instant Ginny à part pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Elles ne mirent que quelques minutes à s'expliquer et les garçons purent voir Ginny hausser les épaules et afficher un air normal.

- Ohoh, je vois que la benjamine des Weasleys est prête à sauter le pas, commenta Seamus en portant une bouteille à ses lèvres.

Ron le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un obsédé, mec ! Hermione a dit simplement une séance de bisous rien de plus !

- Mais oui c'est ça ! ricana l'irlandais.

Neville et Harry gardaient un silence d'outre-tombe, le premier virant à la teinte verdâtre et le deuxième affichant un air mortellement ennuyé.

- Je vais devenir gay si ça continue, marmonna-t-il la main sur le menton.

Seamus s'étouffa avec sa rasade de bière.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Dean.

- Euh, les gars, intervint Ron, vous feriez bien de ranger ces bouteilles avant qu 'il ne prenne l'envie à Hermione de vous les supprimer.

Celle-ci accompagnée de Ginny revint d'ailleurs vers eux.

- Bon c'est arrangé, fit la préfète. Tout sera prêt dans 15 jours. D'ici là, Harry il faudra t'entraîner à être plus persuasif dans tes démonstrations !

- Miss Perfect prendrait-elle goût à être embrassée ? demanda mine de rien Dean.

Seamus et Ron esquissèrent un sourire entendu et Hermione rougit violemment :

- Arrête ton char, Thomas, je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! Neville ? Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, marmonna le Gryffondor, c'est simplement que je me demandais… Comment les Succubes vont –elles _voir_ ce qui se passe dans la chambre ?

Hermione afficha un air surpris.

- Mais c'est évident ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Les autres la regardèrent bien sagement attendant qu'elle daigne s'expliquer comme les fois où elle le faisait pour certaines notions de cours particulièrement difficiles.

- La succube qui mène la petite la bande, qui soit dit en passant s'appelle Mata Arny, est l'héritière de l'Empire des Toutoscopes !

Une mouche vola parmi la petite assemblée.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir pour sembla-t-il se contrôler.

- Mais vous savez ! L'entreprise qui a inventé les lunascopes à foyer infini, les Multiplettes, etc…

Une lueur de compréhension apparut enfin dans le regard de certains… Ginny fut la plus prompte :

- En quoi maîtriser les différents verres de Vision leur permettront de voir _à travers_ les murs de ta chambre ?

- Parce qu'Arny, le père fondateur de l'entreprise est devenu le plus célèbre langue de Plomb en mettant au point les lunettes Passe-murailles !

Neville écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors n-non seulement, elles pourront nous voir avec leurs lunettes mais elles pourront enregistrer la scène sur le même principe que pour les Multiplettes !

Hermione acquiesça et ajouta :

- Du moins, c'est comme cela que je pense qu'elles vont procéder.

- N'empêche que c'est grandement inquiétant que des filles comme elles possèdent ce genre d'objet, répliqua Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air de se sentir gênée d'être filmée ainsi dans les bras de son copain.

Hermione approuva d'un air concerné.

- Si ça se trouve, elles ont déjà essayé sur certains murs, fit Seamus en scrutant autour de lui d'un air méfiant.

- Les lunettes Passe-muraille ne peuvent pas traverser certains murs magiques et la tour de Gryffondor est suffisamment protégée !

Plusieurs soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

- Hum… Je suis sûre qu'elles ont déjà utilisé les lunettes dans le château.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Ron à sa sœur.

- Parce qu'à leur place, répliqua Ginny d'un air matois, c'est ce que j'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Ron parut outré par la remarque de sa sœur mais Hermione lui coupa le sifflet encore plus.

- Oh, elles les ont déjà utilisées sur la Salle de bain des préfets, commenta Hermione mine de rien.

- Hein ??? fit Seamus et Dean dans un parfait accord, mais comment… ?

- C'est Mimi Geignarde qui me l'a dit, les interrompit Hermione.

- Et qui elles ont… ? questionna Ron soudain tout blanc.

- Harry, répliqua Hermione en tripotant nonchalamment un coin de sa robe. Et Mimi m'a même précisé que les Succubes le trouvaient particulièrement appétissant avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

Un crachat et des éclaboussures se firent entendre soulevant quelques cris de protestation dans le petit groupe. Harry venait de s'étouffer à moitié avec sa bouteille de bière à beurre et d'asperger au passage la moitié de l'assemblée.

- Que-quoi ? fit-il tout rouge en se tournant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air sévère.

- Tu préfères que je te dise leurs propos exacts ?

Harry allait répondre non mais Ron l'interrompit :

- Oui !

- Ron ! grogna Harry mais Hermione avait déjà pris son inspiration :

- « Le capitaine des Gryffondor est monté comme un étalon et il ferait une proie particulièrement succulente »

Des ricanements s'entendirent parmi les sept Gryffondor. Harry était tout simplement mortifié. Mais sa gêne fut nettement atténuée quand il constata qu'Hermione ne semblait pas plus amusée ou embarrassée que ça.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard entendu entre la sœur et le frère Weasley.

XXXXXXXXX

Les jours suivants passèrent dans une relative bonne humeur. Dean, Seamus et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de chambrer Neville sur son futur pelotage avec Ginny. Mais quand celle-ci passait dans les parages, les trois garçons se retrouvaient comme par hasard muets comme des carpes. Ils se tournaient dans ces cas là vers Harry pour se moquer de ses vaines tentatives pour être plus 'tripoteur' à l'égard d'Hermione. Mais le vainqueur de Voldemort faisait un blocage. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il lui tenait toujours la main et lui faisait toujours de tendres baisers. Mais toute cette comédie ressemblait bien plus à une amourette de cours de récré.

Un soir alors qu'ils rentraient vers leur tour, Hermione agacée par ses maladresses l'entraîna dans un couloir obscur et le scotcha contre un mur.

- Harry ! Ecoute ! Je sais que tu n'es pas acteur, je sais que cela t'est difficile mais il _faut_ que tu fasses un effort, compris ?

Harry surpris par l'attitude d'Hermione hocha la tête ne sachant que répondre.

- Tu…tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu embrasses Cho comme à l'époque où tu l'aimais bien. Imagine simplement avoir la fille qui te fait rêver dans tes bras !

Harry constata alors qu'Hermione semblait peinée et désemparée.

- Ecoute Mione, je…

- Je sais que je ne t'aide pas à être imaginatif de par mon physique mais je t'en pris, fais le pour toi, pour être tranquille sans cette bande de furies !

Harry réalisa alors qu'il pouvait blesser Hermione dans son comportement.

- Mione, non ! l'interrompit-il, tu n'es pas…je suis simplement… tu es…belle, Hermione. Tu es une des plus belles filles qui m'aient été données de voir !

Hermione parut touchée par ses paroles. Elle secoua néanmoins la tête.

- C'est gentil mais je sais bien que je ne suscite pas le genre d'attrait qui font se retourner les garçons quand une fille passe devant eux. Je resterais cette éternelle Je-sais-tout…finit-elle dans un murmure.

Harry resta figé, incapable de réagir puis soudain avant même de réfléchir, il prit Hermione par les épaules :

-Tu es pire que Neville quand il s'agit d'avoir confiance en soi ! Hermione, tu es une fille mignonne et je ne prétendrais pas que tu fasses partie de ces beautés du genre de Fleur mais ais confiance en toi !! Je…je sais bien que j'ai des difficultés à être un peu plus euh-passionné mais tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie, la fille intouchable ! Tu comprends cela ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors, tu…tu me considères comme quelqu'un d'inaccessible ?

Harry soupira en accentuant un peu plus l'étreinte de ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione puis il se mit à rougir aux propos qu'il allait dire.

- Les garçons ont bien assez d'imagination comme cela pour jouer la comédie avec n'importe quelle fille. Ils en profiteraient même beaucoup, j'en suis sûre. Moi-même…mais euh-je m'égare, reprit-il en essayant de se concentrer.

Hermione restait silencieuse, le visage toujours stupéfait.

- Toi, tu es différente des autres pour moi ! dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je bloque mon imagination quand je suis avec toi ! Et Ron a dû faire la même chose ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que l'esprit tordu d'un garçon peut imaginer ! Et parce que nous avons beaucoup trop de respect envers toi et notre amitié, il m'est difficile de passer au delà du simple bisous ou de te tenir la main.

Hermione cligna des yeux et acquiesça en silence. Elle semblait vouloir reprendre ses esprits. Harry ne savait plus trop quoi ajouté ; il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait réellement de toute cette comédie. Hermione posa alors une main sur la sienne et la détacha lentement de son épaule. La tête baissée, n'osant croiser son regard, elle plaça la main d'Harry sur son sein. Harry se figea instantanément et voulut retirer sa main mais Hermione tenait bon.

- Il le faut Harry, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est qu'un jeu. Oublie qui je suis, oublie ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Ne mets pas de visage sur cette fille que tu caresses !

Mais Harry, lui, ne voyait que les yeux chocolat brillants voilés par des cils noirs. Il ne voyait qu'Hermione et ne sentait que le sein doux d'Hermione sous sa paume.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur augmenta ses battements et il pencha la tête pour venir humer le parfum d'abricot de ses cheveux. Il bougea le pouce de sa main pour envelopper l'arrondi de son sein puis il effleura de ses lèvres les tempes de la jeune femme. Tout doucement, très lentement, Harry se laissa porter par ses sens.

- Ne bride plus ton…imagination, finit par dire Hermione entre deux soupirs.

Elle lâcha sa main et plaça ses deux bras autours du cou d'Harry. Celui-ci apprécia grandement les doigts fins glissant dans ses cheveux et ce corps chaud pressé contre lui. Il caressa de son autre main l'arrondi de la hanche d'Hermione et entrouvrit les lèvres pour saisir le lobe de son oreille.

Il poursuivit ainsi ses caresses un certain temps, se délectant de ces sensations nouvelles puis il saisit les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un geste possessif. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que ce baiser lui apporterait plus de sensation que celui échangé dans le parc quelques jours plus tôt. Le gémissement que laissa échapper Hermione au travers de ses lèvres emprisonnées lui procura un plaisir qu'il était loin de soupçonner.

Les minutes passèrent quand un sifflement moqueur se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Seamus et Ron se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux et les regardaient avec un mélange d'amusement et de surprise.

- Et bien vous avez mis le temps ! s'exclama l'irlandais. C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu vois Ron, je te l'avais dit qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'un coup de pouce.

Ce dernier acquiesça, un sourire goguenard s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Seam ? s'exclama Hermione, les mains toujours accrochées au cou d'Harry. Ce dernier avait pausé bien sagement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme mais ses paumes le démangeaient pour aller explorer le reste du corps qu'il avait en sa possession.

- Et bien, plus besoin de jouer la comédie. On a compris depuis longtemps que vous vouliez sortir ensemble !

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'harmonisa parfaitement avec lui en affichant une paire de joues bien rouges.

- C'est…c'est pas ce que tu crois, bégaya-t-elle.

- He…Hermione me-me donnait des cours de euh-sur la manière de-d'embrasser, renchérit Harry se sentant déjà mortifié de ne pas avoir trouver la force suffisante pour faire une phrase claire.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; les deux autres s'esclaffèrent et pouffant de rire, ils s'approchèrent du couple en leur tapotant l'épaule.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! fit Ron moqueur. Allez venez, on va manger et Hermione théorisera tant qu'elle voudra sur l'art du 'bisous'…

Le couple de comédiens n'eut pas son mot à dire et les quatre jeunes gens partirent se sustenter.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/a :** Kikou les gens ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Mes réponses sont dans MyForum comme d'hab'. Sinon nous y voilà : le dernier acte a sonné pour nos amis, pourront-ils définitivement faire carrière dans le monde du show-biz ? haha, à vous de voir… Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le jour du grand soir venu, Harry se sentit nauséeux. Depuis qu'Hermione et lui avaient 'débloqués' son esprit, Harry dormait mal. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur les filles, les relations de couple et sur Hermione en particulier. Il passait son temps à se remémorer les petits choses qui faisaient qu'Hermione était si… Hermione. Il avait du mal à définir encore ce qu'il ressentait exactement envers sa fausse petite amie mais il savait d'ors et déjà que son regard avait changé à son égard.

Quand elle passait près de lui, il faisait attention désormais à regarder sa démarche, son sourire, la façon dont elle portait le regard sur telle ou telle personne. Il remarquait des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'ici. Comme le fait qu'Hermione souriait beaucoup plus, qu'elle semblait bien dans sa peau et pleine de vie. La voir manger était par exemple un réel plaisir mais Harry ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il passait son temps quand il mangeait près d'elle à la regarder à la dérobée. Tout ce qu'elle portait à ses lèvres lui asséchait bizarrement la gorge. Et quand elle mangeait un fruit juteux, Harry sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse anormalement élevée.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle à l'égard d'Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt qu'elle s'était si bien épanouie. Il se raisonnait en se souvenant que jadis Hermione l'exaspérait parfois énormément. « Elle a changé et moi aussi » pensait-il.

Toujours est-il qu'il redoutait fortement la soirée qui s'annonçait. Les potions étaient prêtes, les deux doublures -Ginny et Neville- briefés depuis des jours par Hermione sur la marche à suivre. Bref, tout semblait parfait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout semblait parfait pourtant et je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer ! Tout avait si bien commencer! Mais au moment de faire boire les potions à Neville et Ginny dans la salle commune, ceux- ci avaient littéralement disparu et comme par hasard, il n'y avait pas qu'eux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que choisit mon benêt d'Harry pour entrer dans la salle commune. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts (si craquants certes).

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'eus enfin l'impression qu'il me regardait vraiment. J'avais bien peur que depuis que nous nous étions euh-entraînés, il ne soit plus tout à fait le même. Je le voyais souvent être dans la lune, le regard vague porté vers d'insondables lieux. Dans ces moments, j'avais une peur bleue d'avoir perdu son amitié. Harry était trop poli pour ne pas me dire qu'il était gêné par toute cette comédie et qu'il souhaitait arrêter…

- On a un problème, marmonnais-je.

- Lequel ? demanda-t-il comme si tout problème avait sa solution et qu'un problème à résoudre relevait de la simple formalité.

- Tous les autres nous ont tendu un piège.

Ok, dit comme ça donnait l'impression que je sombrais dans la paranoïa totale.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit-il poliment, la lueur d'inquiétude logée dans ses prunelles prenant une proportion plus grande.

- C'est-à-dire qu'on va devoir jouer la comédie nous même si on veut que les Succubes nous laissent tranquilles et indirectement Lulaby.

Harry plissa les yeux faisant mine de ne pas comprendre alors que je savais qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que tout cela impliquait… Merlin, que je me sentais mal face à son air désespéré.

- Ok, fit-il après un long moment plongé dans le silence total absolu.

J'avais même retenu mon souffle pendant tout ce temps.

- Ok ? répétai-je comme si ce mot m'était inconnu.

- Et bien nous allons tenir jusqu'au bout cette comédie, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme et déterminée.

Je restais un instant coite. Non pas que sa décision me gênait plus que ça, mais que j'ADORAI quand il prenait cet air posé et sûr de lui. Il me faisait littéralement craquer. Je crois bien que si je n'avais pas été sa meilleure amie dans cet instant, je serais tombée éperdument amoureuse de ce jeune homme fragile et rassurant à la fois… Il dut mal prendre mon silence car il afficha une mine contrite :

- Si tu le veux bien, bien-sûr ?

- Ah..euh…oui, oui-oui, je crois qu'il n'y a que cela à faire. Nous sommes allés beaucoup trop loin pour faire marche arrière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu regrettes ? me demanda-t-il soudain tendu.

- Allons-allons Harry, tu me poseras cette question une fois que tu m'auras sauvagement arrachée ma virginité.

Ma réplique le laissa pantois. Et moi qui voulait le décoincer un peu, c'était raté… Devant son air toujours ahuri, je lui lançais un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui balançant un sourire moqueur. Il soupira faiblement et me lança un regard du genre toi-tu-ne-perds-rien-pour attendre.

- Allez viens, on va être en retard sur le timing, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte sortant de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La question de savoir pourquoi nos amis nous avait laissés en plan avait facilement trouvé une réponse dans mon esprit. S'ils croyaient que je n'avais pas remarqué leurs regards entendus au cours de ces derniers jours, ils se fichaient le doigt dans l'œil. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de porter trop attention à leur réflexion ou comment ils en étaient venus à penser qu'Harry et moi pourrions être éventuellement plus que des amis… humpf, en y pensant (sans approfondir le sujet plus que nécessaire) ceci était parfaitement ridicule. Comment aurions-nous pu Harry et moi avoir plus qu'une relation amicale ? Suffisait de voir comment mon cher et tendre avançait vers ma chambre comme un condamné à mort allait à l'échafaud. Le pauvre, le connaissant, toute cette comédie devait lui peser beaucoup plus qu'à moi. Personnellement, j'avais toujours adoré jouer la comédie. Cela me permettait de m'évader de ce rôle de Miss Perfect…

Quand je poussais la porte de mes appartements, je sus tout de suite que nous étions déjà espionnés par un détecteur déguisé en bougie qui s'était allumée, diffusant une lueur orangée agréable. Un feu de cheminée diffusait une température satisfaisante pour réchauffer les murs du vieux château.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pivotais pour plaquer Harry contre ma porte et par la même occasion plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon ami appliquer fort admirablement la leçon avant moi. Il m'agrippa l'épaule d'une main pour me faire légèrement pivoter, glissa une main derrière ma tête et me serra entre lui et la porte pour me donner le baiser le plus passionné qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter jusqu'ici.

J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle mais je repartis en apnée aussitôt. La sensation était beaucoup trop incroyable pour ne pas vouloir mourir asphyxiée. Ce fut lui qui interrompit le baiser. Les yeux brillants, il reprit son souffle en me contemplant d'un air narquois. Je lui renvoyais son regard et vint aussitôt enlacer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Me serrant tout contre lui, je lui glissais à l'oreille :

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Il détourna la tête pour me regarder. Héhé… Harry avait un point faible : son orgueil. Et il adorait jouer par-dessus tout.

Il me prit par le bras et me poussa brutalement sur le lit où je m'assis lourdement. Hypnotisée par son regard flamboyant, je le vis enlever d'un coup de baguette sa robe révélant son torse, ma foi, fort à mon goût et ses jambes musclées par le Quidditch. Il se pencha vers moi m'obligeant à m'allonger sur les coudes. Il plaça ses mains sur le lit, de part et d'autre de ma taille ne quittant pas mes yeux du regard.

Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre ; des bouffées de chaleur m'envahirent et je poussais un faible soupir d'anticipation quand il posa ses lèvres sur ma bouche.

Avec un art consommé, il effleura mon visage avec ses lèvres puis il me força en appuyant d'une main sur mon épaule à complètement m'allonger. Il posa ses deux genoux sur le rebord du lit pour se pencher un peu plus vers moi tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, sur les paupières et toujours en ne faisant qu'effleurer ma bouche.

Là, je compris que me laisser aller relèverait d'une autre sorte de jeu. Je réalisais soudain que la comédie n'avait que trop durée et si cela continuait ainsi, ma santé mentale en prendrait un coup. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit un jeu. Je ne voulais pas que ses gestes à mon égard soient fictifs. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus qu'une bande de harpies décérébrées nous observe en cachette lui et moi. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux que j'avais fermés sous ses doux baisers et je repoussais violemment Harry en appuyant mes paumes sur son torse. Je me redressais tant bien que mal et je me levais du lit en chancelant un peu. Je ne savais simplement plus où j'en étais.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en plan comme cela, certes mais devais-je au nom de cette sacro-sainte amitié perdre le peu d'intégrité qu'il me restait ? Où étais-je plutôt trop troublée de voir à quel point je pouvais perdre le contrôle de moi en sa présence ?

Je sus alors que j'avais atteint ma limite.

Harry me dévisageait l'air soucieux. Ses yeux avaient toujours reflété pour moi toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir mais cela faisait depuis quelques temps que je n'arrivais plus à y décerner correctement quoique ce soit. Oh doux Merlin, et dire que nous étions épiés en cet instant. Et je gâchais tout avec mes états d'âmes de petite prude…

- Hermione, dit-il à voix basse et calme. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, excuse-moi.

Je secouais la tête négativement lui signifiant par-là, qu'il se trompait sur le sens de mes gestes. Harry se leva à son tour du lit et avança à pas lents vers moi.

- Hermione, fit-il d'une voix rauque et envoûtante.

Je risquais un œil dans sa direction et fut saisie de voir à quel point ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Veux-tu bien me pardonner ? dit-il doucement en prenant délicatement ma main dans la sienne.

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi et je ressentais toute la chaleur de son corps. Ce mec dégageait un magnétisme incroyable et cela me troubla plus qu'autre chose.

- Harry, je…je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Ce n'est pas toi… C'est moi qui déraille à plein tube.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin. Puis de sa main libre, il caressa avec une infinie tendresse les boucles emmêlées de mes cheveux.

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il te faudra si tu n'es pas prête à passer à l'acte, répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Je me raidis instantanément : il continuait à jouer, il… Mes pensées s'embrouillaient sous la bouffée de colère qui m'envahit. Cette enflure continuait à jouer la comédie !! Il savait que j'étais troublée ; je lui avais quasiment avoué qu'il me faisait de l'effet au-delà du possible et lui, il continuait à faire l'acteur !!!

Je m'écartais de lui, la colère m'envahissant toute entière. Il voulait jouer, hein ?! Ok, j'allais jouer avec lui !

- Non, Harry, je suis prête depuis longtemps ; c'est simplement que j'ai peur de…

Je fis une petite moue timide et rougis suffisamment pour l'inciter à m'interroger.

- Tu as peur de quoi ? me demanda-t-il gentiment en me prenant doucement dans ses bras.

- Et bien, je sais à quel point tu as envie de moi, avouais-je en serrant un peu plus mes hanches contre ses cuisses. Et cela m'intimide, murmurai-je dans un soupir tout en enroulant mes bras sur ses épaules.

Mon attitude n'avait laissé planer aucun doute sur ce que je s'insinuais et Harry le comprit très bien. Si bien d'ailleurs qu'il écarta brusquement son corps du mien en posant ses mains sur mes hanches comme pour mieux contrôler la distance entre nous deux. Je vis dans ses yeux la confusion. Il inspira soudainement et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Hermione, je m'excuse si cela t'effraie mais mon désir est trop grand pour pouvoir le refouler.

Hum…Ok, bonne répartie. Bien assumé mon cher Harry : et que dis-tu de cela ?

- Oh, Harry, gémis-je à mi-voix. Je suis un peu inquiète mais j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Et toc.

Harry sembla sonder mon âme au laser puis il me souleva brusquement dans ses bras pour m'emporter vers le lit. Je poussais un petit cri d'appréhension. Il me posa délicatement sur le matelas puis attrapa sa baguette posée sur la couverture. Par un sort murmuré que je ne connaissais pas, il nous enveloppa tous les deux dans les draps. Je sentis leur fraîcheur toucher ma peau…complètement nue !

-Harry ? murmurai-je inquiète ne sachant trop comment prendre cet écart au scénario tant est qu'il y en ait un.

J'étais nue sous les draps, certes il ne me voyait pas mais j'étais tout de même fort gênée.

- N'ai pas peur Hermione, murmura sa voix rauque tout prêt de mon oreille.

Allongé sur le côté le long de mon flan gauche, il s'était glissé entre la couverture et le drap et son bras gauche reposait sur mon ventre au travers du fin tissu. Je compris alors qu'il était nu également.

- Harry, couinai-je de plus en plus alarmé.

Il glissa dans mon oreille déjà étourdie par sa voix grave :

- J'ai laissé nos vêtements bien en évidence devant le lit. Elles ne pourront plus douter de quoique ce soit entre nous deux désormais…

Je soupirais à moitié rassurée. Ok, il jouait toujours la comédie. Mais pourquoi étais-je déçue ? Je me tortillais mal à l'aise. Harry était trop entreprenant à mon goût et il risquait de franchir ma limite…

- Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante (Cela me rassura sans que je comprenne pourquoi). Je…nous devons montrer l'illusion que…

- Que nous faisons un gros câlin ? suggérais-je pour l'aider.

Il resta un quart de seconde déconcerté puis il laissa soudain échapper un léger rire. Ses yeux me dévisageaient étrangement et cela me tortilla le ventre en y diffusant une douce chaleur.

- Et comment fait-on ? répliqua-t-il me laissant prendre l'initiative. Le lâche.

- Hum… et bien tu t'allonges sur moi sans trop m'écraser s'il te plait et je suppose que je dois pousser des petits cris par-ci par-là pendant que toi tu…tu fais des pompes.

- Des pompes ? répéta Harry complètement hilare.

- Ben quoi ? Tu vois un autre geste à faire toi ? rétorquais-je vexée qu'il rigole pour une question aussi délicate.

Rigoler était un faible mot ; Harry était bien en train de se foutre de moi. Il riait à en perdre haleine. Il se redressa sur son séant en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il releva la tête en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans ma chambre comme s'il voulait trouver de quoi calmer son fou rire. En attendant j'avais une vue imprenable sur son dos musclé. Malgré moi, j'esquissais un geste de la main pour effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts. Il se tendit l'espace d'une seconde puis il se tourna brusquement vers moi. Je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il m'arrivait quand il vint de glisser sur moi en posant ses coudes de part et d'autre de mon buste. Je restais saisie, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait maintenant son visage tout près du mien et une lueur intense siégeait au fond de ses prunelles. Je devins rouge brique quand je sentis contre le haut de ma cuisse pulser son désir…

- On ne contrôle pas tout parfois, murmura-t-il d'un sourire narquois.

Je fus incapable de répondre. Je réalisais avec difficulté que mon meilleur ami avait en ce moment même une érection située près de mon bas ventre…

- Ha-Harry, bégayais-je.

Je ne pus continuer plus loin. Harry venait de me faire taire de manière fort simple… et délicieuse… Sa main vint effleurer un de mes seins et je poussais un soupir étouffé bien malgré moi.

Tout était si… incroyable que j'écarquillais soudain les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin dans ces conditions. Aussi forte que pouvait être mon attirance pour Harry, cela ne devait pas me faire oublier qu'après tout cela je redeviendrais cette bonne copine sur qui on pouvait compter pour résoudre les problèmes ou autres devoirs… La bouche d'Harry se détacha de la mienne pour venir parcourir mon visage et mon cou. Je restais figée dans une totale extase. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Devais-je répondre à ses gestes fictifs et me fourvoyer dans ce que je prenais pour une relation amoureuse… Amoureuse, je l'étais et éperdument de surcroît… Je venais juste de me l'avouer… J'aurais tout fait pour Harry. Pour lui, j'avais été prête à me sacrifier lors de cette guerre insensée. Et j'avais finalement accepté de jouer à sa petite amie sans réaliser pleinement que mon cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Partagée entre le plaisir indicible que continuait à me prodiguer Harry par ses baisers et ses caresses indécentes et la douleur de savoir que tout ceci s'arrêterait bientôt, je restais tendue incapable de réagir.

- Détends-toi, me murmura la voix tendre d'Harry. Laisse-toi aller.

Sa voix grave et attentionnée suffit à me faire fondre en larme. Sans un seul sanglot, le plus discrètement possible, je laissais libre cours à ce flot d'eau salée.

Hélas, Harry ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte. En voulant effleurer mes tempes de ses lèvres, il sentit aussitôt que cela n'allait pas. Il écarta brusquement la tête pour mieux me dévisager.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je le dévisageais à travers mes yeux embués en reniflant et détournais finalement la tête incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard pénétrant. Il semblait un peu inquiet par mon attitude mais le contraire aurait été étonnant.

- Rien, marmonnai-je dégoûtée par mon attitude.

Si j'avais été un temps soit peu honnête avec moi-même, je n'aurais pas accepté ce rôle stupide. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne m'aurait rien apporté de bon.

- Ne mens pas, gronda Harry me dominant de tout son poids. Je suis peut-être myope mais je te signale que c'est de loin que je ne distingue pas les choses. Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Refusant de répondre, je restais les lèvres closes et l'air buté. Harry soupira profondément et s'écarta de moi me laissant glacée.

Appuyé sur une main et à moitié allongé sur le côté, il continuait à me regarder. Je sentais darder sur moi ses yeux verts.

- Hermione, dit-il calmement. Je ne partirais pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis pourquoi tu pleures.

Je réalisais soudain que si les Succubes nous épiaient toujours, je devais avoir fait capoter notre supercherie en beauté. Quitte à tout perdre, autant répondre à Harry. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Il m'avait vu pleurer et je sentais que l'excuse de la poussière dans l'œil ne lui aurait pas plu.

Je me redressais à mon tour en tenant un pan du drap plaqué contre ma poitrine. Je fixais mon regard sur sa main bronzée posée par contraste sur le drap blanc.

- Je…J'ai, je pense, atteins ma limite, murmurai-je maladroitement.

- Ta limite ? répéta Harry.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

- Ta limite ! reprit Harry cette fois-ci sur le ton de la colère. Mais regarde-nous, bon sang !

Je redressais la tête piquée à vif. Je fus troublée par l'étrange amertume qui se peignait sur les traits d'Harry.

- Regarde-nous, Hermione, reprit-il furieusement. Nous sommes nus dans un lit à tenter de simuler quelque chose que nous sommes incapables de faire tout simplement parce que nous ne savons pas où les règles de ce jeu vont nous emmener !

- Tu oublies aussi que l'on nous épie ! m'exclamais-je à bout de nerf.

- Parce que trois furies débiles te regardant à travers un mur te permettront de mieux simuler peut-être !!! gronda Harry.

Sa dernière phrase fit revenir les larmes dans mes yeux. Je pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, murmurai-je le regard voilé.

Je me levais pour sortir du lit, oubliant que j'étais dans le plus simple appareil. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration, celle-ci se bloqua d'elle-même quand je sentis deux mains douces effleurées mes épaules et une bouche descendre le long de mon échine.

- Harry ! hoquetai-je.

- Pardonne-moi, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton implorant inhabituel.

Il me fit pivoter face à lui et caressa mon visage de sa main puissante.

- Hermione… dit-il d'une voix cassée. Je…Je suis fou.

Il posa ses lèvres brutalement sur les miennes et me plaqua contre lui en glissant un bras dans le creux de mes reins.

Nous étions nus, étroitement enlacés l'un à l'autre et je n'aurais changé ma place pour rien au monde.

Harry me couvrit le visage de baisers papillon, la passion se logeant dans chacun de ses gestes.

- Harry, bégayai-je entre chaque baiser que je lui rendais, la limite…

Il me bâillonna d'un baiser forçant l'entrée de ma bouche et faisant éclater toutes mes barrières. Approfondir ainsi le contact avec Harry avait cet avant-goût ineffable de paradis…

- La limite ? murmura-t-il amusé contre ma bouche une fois que nous eûmes repris notre respiration. Pour ma part, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'elle a été franchie…

Il me fit basculer dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'au lit.

- Mais, et les Succubes ? fis-je déboussolée.

- Elles sont parties, me répondit-il en me dévorant du regard.

Gênée, je baissais pudiquement le regard. Je ne comprenais pas ce désir qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes. Et puis, trop d'informations me parvenaient en même temps et je n'arrivais pas à les…

- Arrête de tout analyser, me taquina Harry en me déposant doucement sur le lit.

Diable, ce jeune homme me connaissait trop pour mon propre bien.

- Depuis quand…sont-elles parties ? déglutis-je laissant mon regard faire l'aller et retour entre la bougie éteinte et le torse d'Harry.

- Et bien voyons, murmura-t-il en venant se loger tout contre moi. Depuis qu'il a été question de pompes il me semble…

Son sourire craquant, ses cheveux en bataille et son regard émeraude rassurant. Voilà tout ce dont j'avais besoin en cet instant.

- Harry, murmurai-je en caressant ses bras. Depuis quand tu as…

- Franchi la limite ? finit-il en effleurant de ses lèvres mes cheveux épars sur le drap.

J'acquiesçais faute de trouver une meilleure expression pour mes interrogations.

- Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, répondit-il nonchalamment en venant plongé son regard dans le mien.

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix mis à part un étrange borborygme qui sortit de ma gorge.

- Et toi, me demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement incertaine. L'as-tu franchie?

Le voir aussi peu sûr de moi et de ce que je pouvais éprouver à son égard aurait dû me remplir de fierté et démontrer que je n'étais pas une si mauvaise comédienne que cela mais dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, je n'eus qu'une envie : le rassurer.

- Avec toi, je n'en ai jamais eu, répliquai-je aussitôt en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser plein de promesses.

Son regard flamboyant me fit comprendre que j'avais allumé un feu qui n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre…

- Serait-il possible que toutes tes prédictions sur ta virginité sauvagement arrachée se concrétisent ce soir ? ironisa-t-il en caressant avec gourmandise l'arrondi d'un de mes seins.

- Cela dépend de toi, répliquai-je.

La balle était dans son camp. Á mon tour d'être lâche…Harry releva la tête pour me regarder à nouveau. Son visage était plus éloquent que jamais.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il, tu ne sais même pas à quel point je te désire…

- Et toi, rétorquai-je, tu ne sais même pas à quel point j'ai rêvé de cet instant !

Je le fis basculer sur le dos et me mis à califourchon sur lui prenant le temps d'admirer ce corps que je trouvais parfait.

Puis je plongeais vers lui dans un baiser voluptueux.

La suite ne fut que caresses, soupirs et désirs…

* * *

**N/a :** Si vous avez des questions sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous trouverez peut-être des réponses dans le 6ième chapitre. Le prochain et dernier épisode sera donc une sorte d'épilogue. RDV lundi prochain ! 


	6. Chapter 6

**N/a :** Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé cette histoire ! Mes réponses aux reviews précédentes sont comme d'habitude dans MyForum, lien sur la page de mon profil. Encore toutes mes excuses pour ce léger contre-temps dans le postage; ceux et celles qui ont jeté un coup d'oeil sur mon profil en connaissent les raisons. Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je me réveillais au petit matin, confortablement enfouie dans un oreiller avec à proximité une bouillotte vivante pour réchauffer mes pieds toujours froids à ces heures matinales.

- Hummm, fit la voix de l'homme allongé près de moi tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Il glissa un bras sur mon ventre pour venir me coller contre lui. Je me laissais faire, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Merlin, j'étais bêtement, idiotement, désespérément heureuse. Et fait étrange pour un cerveau dérangé comme le mien, je ne pensais plus à mes petits tracas quotidiens. Et mes ASPIC me paraissaient être le cadet de mes soucis… Un seul truc cependant me titillait. Savoir comment s'était finie cette histoire d'espionnage. Il importait peu de savoir désormais si Lulaby&co étaient convaincues de notre manège. Non, je voulais simplement savoir ce que les Succubes avaient fait des images du début de notre scène qui s'était finie, soi dit en passant, en apothéose… Je rougis instantanément à ce souvenir et me tortillait de plaisir sous le poids du bras musclé qui m'enserrait la taille. Je tournais aussitôt les yeux vers Harry et je constatais avec effarement qu'il me regardait.

- Salut.

- 'jour, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Un petit pincement au cœur me saisit soudain. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une affreuse erreur ? Et si Harry regrettait la nuit passée ? Et s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour moi quoique ce soit si ce n'est une vague attirance et encore suite à mon aide forcée ? Et si…

- Stop, tu me donnes le tournis, me dit-il en paraissant grandement amusé.

Je le dévisageais profondément troublée.

- Hey, c'est mal poli de lire dans les pensées des gens !

- D'abord je n'ai rien lu du tout. Ensuite, c'est comme si tu parlais à voix haute et enfin, si je n'avais pas en ce moment même une haleine de fennec je te roulerais un patin pour taire tes interrogation, compris ?

Je haussais les sourcils très haut et ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Une haleine de fennec ?

- Hum-hum.

- Mais d'où te vient cette expression ? continuais-je hilare en caressant rêveusement son torse.

- C'est Bill qui nous l'a apprise à Ron et moi. Il paraît que les fennecs en Egypte se repèrent à trois kilomètres pour leur odeur hum-méphitique.

- Charmant, murmurai-je en approchant mes lèvres de son cou.

- Hermione, me reprocha Harry mollement. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire?

- J'ai déjà oublié, ricanai-je tout contre sa peau.

- Á tes risques et périls, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Dans un grognement de bête (faussement) enragée, il me fit basculer sous lui et commença à picorer ma peau de petits suçons. Je gémis instantanément. Merlin, j'adorais ça…

Je compris rapidement qu'Harry n'était pas le genre d'homme à titiller dès le matin. Ce type avait un don, c'était clair et net. Sinon comment aurait-il réussi à réveiller mes sens ensommeillés pour atteindre le 7ième ciel aussi facilement ?

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvais à nouveau avec un sourire stupide et heureux sur le visage. Je sus que j'aurais du mal à m'en défaire pour le reste de la journée. Je partis prendre ma douche en chantonnant. Harry allongé sur un coude me regarda m'éloigner avec l'expression d'un prédateur laissant échapper sa proie pour mieux la croquer plus tard…

Plongée sous le jet d'eau et revenant peu à peu sur terre, je songeais avec plus en plus de colère que lui et moi venions de nous faire avoir en beauté par toute la clique de bras cassés qui se disait nos amis. Je finis ma toilette rapidement et pénétrais dans ma chambre en trombe.

- Harry, il faut qu'on…Harry ?

Mais Harry n'était plus là. Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement quand j'aperçus un bout de parchemin sur mon secrétaire.

_J'en ai pour 10 min, attends-moi là, surtout ne sors pas de ta chambre. Je t'aime Harry_

Je décidai donc de trépigner d'impatience pendant dix bonnes minutes en faisant les cents pas dans ma chambre. J'en profitais pour la ranger et je vérifiais discrètement si les sorts de protections de ma chambre que les Succubes avaient enlevés étaient revenus. Apparemment, ils semblaient de nouveau là… Hum… Que s'était-il donc passé la nuit dernière exactement ? Ma réponse arriva avec un plateau repas porté par Harry en personne. J'écarquillais les yeux devant la montagne de nourritures qu'il avait rapportée. Devant mon air ahuri, il eut un regard d'excuse.

- Désolé, c'est Dobby qui m'a servi…

- Hum... Ch'est très bien comme cha, réussis-je à articuler après m'être jetée sur un petit pain chaud.

- Alors ? Les nouvelles ? demandai-je après avoir calmer ma faim.

Harry me dévisagea avec circonspection puis eut un sourire en coin.

- Je suis retourné à mon dortoir chercher mes affaires et heureusement, j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi. Tous les gars étaient là, y compris Ginny. Ils pavoisaient comme des paons sur la réussite de leur plan. Et j'ai même cru comprendre qu'ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pour donner une bonne raclée aux Succubes. Apparemment, ils ont gardé les lunettes passe-murailles en souvenir…

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Tu veux dire que non contents de s'être payés de notre tête, ils ont gardé ce … ce truc ?!!

Harry leva une main en signe d'apaisement :

- Seule Ginny a la main mise dessus et crois-moi c'est pas du gâteau. Les gars essayent par tous les moyens de lui faire avouer où elle cache l'objet.

- Humpfff ! fis-je énervée.

- Bref, je ne me suis pas attardé vu qu'ils partaient tous prendre leur petit déjeuner. J'ai pris ma douche dans la salle des bains des préfets et j'ai filé aux cuisines pour ramener ça.

Je restais les bras croisés réfléchissant avec ardeur. Je zieutais en direction d'Harry qui me renvoya mon regard malicieux.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? fis-je d'un air de conspirateur.

- Oh oui…

« Hum… ce type est merveilleux » pensai-je avant de lui exposer ma stratégie…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Juste avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Ron et toute la bande virent arriver main dans la main, Harry et Hermione. Ils paraissaient un peu fatigués mais ils se dirigèrent néanmoins avec détermination vers toute la petite troupe.

- Alors ? questionna aussitôt Hermione fâchée. On peut savoir où vous étiez hier soir ?

Ron émit un petit rire pendant que les autres affichaient tous un regard de connivence.

- Nous ne faisions que notre devoir, ma chère amie, finit-il par dire d'un air pompeux. Au fait à quand les faire-parts de mariage ?

Seamus et Dean ricanèrent ouvertement. Mais Harry fit un pas en avant :

- Arrêtez vos idioties ! gronda-t-il. Par votre faute, Hermione a été obligée de subir une scène particulièrement gênante hier soir. Et je ne parle même pas de moi !! Bordel, les mecs, on n'est pas des acteurs ! C'est pour ça qu'on a demandé à Gin et Neville de prendre la relève que cette scène là !! Alors où vous étiez, vous deux ? Finit Harry en se tournant vers le couple de la bande.

- Mais… mais on pensait-, fit Neville qui commençait à rougir.

- Que quoi ? grogna Hermione. Qu'on tomberait amoureux et qu'on se lancerait dans une scène de bisous à en perdre le souffle ?!! Bon sang mais atterrissez ! Harry est mon meilleur ami, comment voulez-vous que nous puissions envisager sept ans de notre amitié partir en une aventure aussi aléatoire et futile ?

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil interrogateur sur Hermione et reprit son air renfrogné pendant que les autres se dévisageaient, penauds et confus. Seule Ginny les scrutait sans rien dire.

- Faites comme vous voulez, moi j'ai faim, je ne vous attends pas.

Elle partit sans demander son reste avec deux de ses amies.

- Alors ? reprit Hermione en croisant les bras. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Ron, relayé par Dean ou Seamus, expliqua comment ils avaient surpris les Succubes à espionner le mur de la chambre de la préfète puis comment ils avaient ouvert le feu sur les trois Serpentard prenant comme trophée de guerre leurs lunettes passe-murailles.

- Où sont les lunettes maintenant ? demanda aussitôt Hermione l'air furieux.

- C'est Ginny qui les a, répliqua Ron en fuyant le regard de la préfète.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, bande de nouilles, susurra-t-elle d'une voix étrangement basse. Je vous vois encore comploter contre nous, imaginer encore des châteaux en Espagne et j'en passe, je serais d'une humeur non seulement massacrante pour le restant de l'année mais je vous ferais également vivre un véritable enfer jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez cette école. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Les quatre garçons, tous sans exception, agrandirent les yeux d'effrois. Neville recula même d'un pas pendant que Dean et Seamus déglutirent avec difficulté. Ron ne bougea pas, seul son visage trahissait une extrême pâleur. La touche finale qui acheva le tableau fut donnée par Harry.

- Je n'aurais pas dis mieux, lança-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et leur lança à tous, un par un, un regard qui en disait long sur sa détermination.

- Bon, soupira Hermione reprenant son masque légèrement agacé habituel. Comment allons-nous faire pour rattraper le fiasco ?

- Mais, rétorqua Ron, les Succubes vous laisseront en paix maintenant. Surtout après la raclée qu'on leur a mise hier soir.

- Et Fairy Lulaby, tu en fais quoi ? demanda Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Euh. …ah oui, c'est vrai, elle était pas là hier soir…répondit tout penaud le rouquin.

Hermione se frappa la main contre le front et tourna les talons en marmonnant un « J'vais manger avant que ces idiots me coupent complètement l'appétit »

Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec un étrange regard puis il posa ses yeux vert sur ses amis.

- Allez venez, les mecs, soupira-t-il gardant néanmoins pour lui un léger sourire en coin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione passa le repas murée dans un silence inconfortable pour ses voisins. L'ambiance était des plus moroses et seul Harry parvenait à arracher quelques commentaires à ses camarades de dortoirs. Ron semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et son regard passait d'Hermione à la table des Serdaigle où siégeaient Lulaby et sa cour.

- Harry, pourquoi t'irais pas voir Fairy une bonne fois pour toute ? marmonna-t-il dans son assiette.

Harry posa lentement la cruche de jus de citrouille et lui lança un regard perçant.

- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais essayé, elle et toutes les autres, de les raisonner ?

Ron se renfrogna.

- Plus des paroles, ce sont des actes qu'il faut à toutes ces pestes, renchérit Seamus en mâchonnant sa cuisse de poulet.

- Hum… les actes, il y avait possibilité encore hier de leur en montrer, répliqua Harry légèrement amusé.

Il trouvait un certain plaisir à voir ses amis tous déconfis de s'être ainsi fourvoyés dans des plans d'entremetteurs à la petite semaine. Certes, sans eux, Hermione et lui en seraient peut-être réduits à se regarder encore dans le blanc des yeux sans s'avouer leurs sentiments mais ils avaient été manipulés et rien que pour ça, ils trouvaient amusant de les faire un peu poiroter dans l'ignorance.

En zieutant du côté d'Hermione, il notait qu'elle ne paraissait pas insensible à leur désarroi. La lueur espiègle qu'il croisa dans son regard suffit à le renforcer dans sa conviction de faire encore marcher un peu les copains… Il savait que dès qu'ils seraient au courant, ceux-ci le harcèleraient pour avoir des détails plus croustillants sur sa vie intime… Or Harry, qui venait de se dépêtrer d'encombrantes admiratrices, aspirait à goûter à un peu de tranquillité avec Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais leurs plans furent grandement contrecarrés quand Ginny vint les rejoindre quelques heures plus tard dans le parc sous les chauds rayons d'un soleil printanier. Seamus et Dean s'amusaient à apprivoiser un Botruc pendant que Ron révisait avec Neville sa botanique adossés contre un arbre. Non loin de ses amis, Harry feuilletait un magazine sur le Quidditch allongé avec une Hermione qui somnolait la tête reposée sur son ventre. Elle tapotait machinalement son coussin humain quand elle prenait une position différente et Harry en profitait pour tripoter spontanément une mèche brune. Les autres garçons leur jetaient de temps à autre un regard étonné et reprenaient leurs activités non sans penser que le monde tournait à l'envers depuis qu'Hermione délaissait ses livres pour dormir sur la bedaine du SurvivantBis.

- Ça y est, Lulaby vous laissera tranquille, annonça d'une voix claironnante la rouquine en s'affalant dans l'herbe à côté de Neville.

Harry pour le coup, leva le nez de son magazine.

- Et comment t'as fait ? questionna Ron en essayant de ne pas faire attention au fait que sa sœur picorait tendrement de baisers le cou de son camarade.

- Je lui ai donné les lunettes passe-murailles.

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'écria Harry faisant sursauter Hermione qui regarda Ginny d'un air endormi.

- Pas besoin de répéter, rétorqua la rouquine, t'as parfaitement entendu.

- Gin', fit Neville doucement, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais qu'Harry et Hermione seraient embarrassés.

La jeune Weasley lui renvoya un regard confiant.

- J'ai pris soin de dissimuler les moments de la scène qui pourraient la faire douter de la bonne foi d'Hermione et d'Harry. En gros, je n'ai pas fait grand chose…

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil à l'adresse du pseudo-couple. Harry pensa aussitôt que Ginny avait découvert le pot aux roses.

- Tu aurais pu nous montrer les lunettes avant, rétorqua Hermione fâchée.

- Pas besoin, répliqua Ginny, vous êtes… de parfaits comédiens.

Elle se leva en époussetant sa jupe et prit la main de Neville pour le mettre sur ses pieds.

- En tout cas, vous avez manqué son expression quand elle regardait dans la lunette. C'était à mourir de rire, ricana-t-elle. Toujours est-il qu'ajouter à cela la menace d'un maléfice Chauve-furie particulièrement tenace et une colère sourde qui montait crescendo pour un SurvivantBis excédé par ses fans, le tour était joué !

Hermione referma machinalement la mâchoire inférieure d'Harry qui menaçait de se décrocher pendant que Ginny et Neville s'éloignaient main dans la main pour faire le tour du lac.

- Affaire réglée donc ! s'exclama Ron d'un air tout content.

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil désemparé.

- Vous n'aurez plus à jouer la comédie d'ici quelques jours, dit Seamus dans un sourire confiant.

- Je crains que nous soyons obligés de jouer la comédie jusqu'à la fin de l'année, rétorqua Hermione dans un soupir de lassitude. Sinon toutes ces filles reviendraient à la charge comme un troupeau de yaks en chaleurs.

- Des yaks en chaleurs, répéta Seamus les yeux rêveurs, très imagé Hermione bravo.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules puis se mit debout.

- Harry, veux-tu venir réviser avec moi ? demanda-t-elle de façon neutre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça aussitôt en se levant prestement.

- Á plus tard, les mecs, fit-il.

- Hey, vous allez où ? s'exclama Ron, troublé de les voir aller réviser sans lui.

- Dans ma chambre, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton glacial.

Les autres garçons à l'exception d'Harry écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Et pourquoi réviser là-bas ? demanda soudain Seamus l'air soupçonneux.

- Parce que nous ne serons pas importunés par des gens de votre espèce ! rétorqua Hermione méchamment.

Pendant que sa petite amie partait d'un pas décidé vers l'intérieur du château, Harry glissa brièvement à ses camarades :

- Vivement que tout ça se termine, j'en ai ras-le-bol de réviser !…

- J'imagine que c'est ton prix à payer pour être tranquille avec les filles, compatit rapidement Dean.

- Si vous saviez à quoi j'ai passé mon temps la nuit dernière, une fois la bougie de détection éteinte, soupira Harry en passant une main de lassitude sur son front.

Seamus qui était toujours un peu méfiant le regarda soudain avec plus de mansuétude.

- Non, elle a osé ? souffla Ron en se tenant la main devant la bouche.

Harry prit un air de victime en affichant une moue tragique.

- Toute la nuit…pour rattraper notre « retard » selon elle.

- Oh mon vieux, ça me fait mal pour toi, gémit Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry en geste de soutien. Le bon côté c'est que grâce à elle, tu auras de supers notes.

- Harry !! cria au loin Hermione. Tu ramènes tes fesses oui ou non ?!

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, murmura aussitôt Seamus. On te soutiendra pour que tu restes avec nous ce soir !

- Ça va aller les mecs, fit Harry le regard douloureux et l'air courageux, je dois assumer…

Il s'éloigna dignement et offrit en parfait gentleman son bras à sa petite amie.

- La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il doit en baver ! fit Dean en les regardant s'éloigner. Je plains le type qui sortira vraiment un jour avec Hermione.

- Hum… Hermione est une amie merveilleuse, reprit Ron, mais elle serait loin de satisfaire un gars aussi bonne pâte qu'Harry.

- C'est sûr, renchérit Seamus, et dire qu'on les croyait faits pour être ensemble.

- Là, faut avouer qu'on s'est complètement trompé, répondit Ron l'air dépité.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire depuis qu'on a quitté le parc ? questionna Hermione intriguée devant le ricanement ininterrompu d'Harry jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il secoua la tête incapable de répondre. Une fois arrivées à destination, Harry consentit à répondre devant l'air perplexe d'Hermione :

- Je crois simplement que je prends goût à la comédie !

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait raconté aux garçons avant de la rejoindre. Hermione fit une drôle de moue et lui tapa brusquement le ventre du dos de la main :

- Hey ! Tu vas me faire passer pour un vrai dragon maintenant !

Harry, le regard espiègle, répondit :

- Ah oui ? Mais que devraient penser les autres à nous voir nous éclipser ainsi par ce bel après-midi de juin ?

- Mais… balbutia Hermione, c'était simplement pour être tranquilles tous les d… Grrrohhharry-arrête-de-me-faire-marcher ! Je passe pour une vrai casse-pieds et toi tu me culpabilises !

Elle avait les poings sur les hanches et semblait mécontente. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa diatribe qu'Harry l'enserrait dans ses bras et plaquait ses lèvres dans un geste presque de faim.

- J'adore quand tu es remontée comme ça, glissa-t-il près de sa bouche quelques instants plus tard. Ça fait galoper mon imagination…

Hermione rougit aussitôt et reprit avec ferveur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Harry, il faut que tu saches…

- Humm ? fit-il en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau non recouverte pas des vêtements.

- J'ai _besoin_ que tu m'aimes.

Elle insista sur le mot besoin en plantant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Je comblerais ce besoin, Mione, dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tout le _temps_, continua Hermione sérieusement.

- Le temps de ma vie te suffira ? répondit-il en jouant tendrement avec la chevelure de sa copine.

- Á chaque instant, répéta-t-elle, et n'importe où.

- N'importe où ? fit Harry une lueur inquiétante se réveillant dans son regard.

Elle acquiesça fascinée par le visage du jeune homme.

- Tu as conscience que tu accentue ton image de femme exigeante, là ? poursuivit Harry d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau en venant se lover un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Un vrai dragon, en somme, murmura-t-elle tout près de sa bouche.

Elle se mit à lécher ses lèvres consciencieusement et Harry ferma les yeux sentant une faim particulière le saisir dans son bas-ventre.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour ici et maintenant, Mione.

- Non-non, nous devons réviser, rétorqua-t-elle en s'écartant brusquement.

Harry resta scotché sur place la bouche ouverte et encore brillante des baisers d'Hermione.

- Tu…quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Le rire d'Hermione le laissa un instant pantois. Il était tombé dedans et à pieds joints de surcroît...

- Quelle manipulatrice, tu fais ! grogna-t-il en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener sur le lit.

- Dans le genre, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répliqua-t-elle en se laissant déshabiller puis prenant la relève sur Harry une fois qu'il eut finie.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, les yeux brillants d'excitation tout en prodiguant baisers et caresses ici et là.

- Je l'admets, murmura Harry, j'ai bien dupé mes camarades.

- Hum, je ne parlais pas de ça, susurra-t-elle. Mais d'hier soir…

- Ah oui ? fit Harry en basculant au dessus d'Hermione.

Il avait pris ses mains qu'il gardait plaqué au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule poigne. Son autre main parcourait sa poitrine mise en valeur par la position de ses bras. Hermione se mit à gémir et à respirer de manière plus saccadée. Harry que ces manifestations de plaisir excitait au plus haut point continua à la caresser avec avidité.

- Oui, bredouilla Hermione, tu es un…hum… grand manipulateur puisque tu savais que… la-ah bougie était éteinte et tu…tu ne m'en as informée (déglutition difficile) que bien plus tard…

- Hum… oui, c'est possible fit Harry qui laissait errer sa bouche un peu n'importe où...

- Harry! gémit à nouveau Hermione, quelques instants plus tard.

Le jeune homme, très attentif au désir de sa copine comprit parfaitement ce que l'appel de son nom signifiait. Il revint poser ses lèvres doucement sur celles d'Hermione et ils partirent ensemble dans un monde de sensations brûlantes…

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, ils décidèrent enfin de se lever pour aller dîner (1) Hermione s'assit sur le rebord du lit en s'étirant voluptueusement. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande sportive mais côtoyer Harry lui permettait de remuer un peu (beaucoup) plus son corps… Une main glissa dans son dos pour venir englober un de ses seins.

- Harry, grogna-t-elle plus pour la forme. Tu n'es donc jamais fatigué ?

- Nan.

- Humpff. Je vais devoir te calmer à ma manière alors !

- C'est à dire ? fit une voix curieuse derrière elle.

- Tu vas être obligé d'assouvir un de mes fantasmes.

- Qui est ? demanda la voix d'Harry de plus en plus intéressée tout en caressant voluptueusement le corps de la jeune femme.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit à chaque instant et _n'importe où_ ?

- Oh-oh, fit Harry qui sentit la difficulté venir à trois kilomètres.

Hermione fit la moue puis elle éclata de rire. Elle se tourna vers Harry un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Oh non, fit Harry en secouant la tête négativement, n'y pense même pas.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire.

- Siii !! s'écria Hermione en se jetant sur lui de façon très hermionesque.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils sortirent de la chambre bras dessus, bras dessous et arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle en se jetant des coups d'œil complice.

Leur bande d'amis était déjà attablée.

- On leur dit ou on attend ? demanda Hermione.

- On attend, laissons-les mariner encore. Pendant ce temps-là, tu es toute à moi.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un baiser posé sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Celle-ci regardait avec avidité dans la direction des professeurs. Harry soupira brièvement en suivant son regard.

- Obsédée, chuchota-t-il en ricanant.

- Hum… Tu as promis Harry. Ce soir !

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

- Je suis foutu, grogna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Ron.

- Tu préfères ne pas le savoir, rétorqua Harry.

- Révisions ? demanda Dean avec compassion pendant que Seamus fronçait les sourcils vers Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête un peu gênée.

- Oubliez-ça, commença-t-il.

Mais Hermione l'interrompit :

- Je veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air sur la table des profs cette nuit.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté et Hermione put passer un repas calme et silencieux tout en jetant des regards amusés sur sa chère et tendre moitié. Harry oscilla tout le reste du dîner entre le rire et la désapprobation. Mais les têtes de ses potes ce soir-là valurent toutes les vérités du monde…

Fin

(1) : Les premiers temps d'une passion amoureuse se consacrent au batifolage, au sommeil et pour finir… à se sustenter donc vous inquiétez pas si vous avez l'impression que nos deux héros ne font que l'une des trois activités pré-citées… mdr

* * *

**N/a :** Mes réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre (s'il y en a, lol) seront publiées sous une quinzaine de jour sur MyForum. Je poursuis l'écriture avec Ma Source de Vie et j'ai trois autres histoires en attente d'inspiration plus évoluée… Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et à bientôt ! 


End file.
